Y todo por un beso
by Khrysta y Meli-Chan
Summary: Ranma no es capaz de negarse a ningun reto, pero... ¿Que pasara cuando sus amigos la reten a besar a Akane? Capitulo 8, final.
1. El Reto

TITULO – EL RETO DEL BESO?

- hablando

"pensando"

**CAPITULO 1: EL RETO**

Era una bonita mañana en Nerima, el sol entraba en la habitacion de una chica de cabellos azulados que dormia placenteramente pero enseguida se desperto al escuchar la alarma de su despertador. Abrio sus ojos y estiro sus brazos.

Akane- Aaahhhhhh, que sueño tengo, a ver como esta el dia (se asomo por la ventana) uummm, que bonita mañana. (mientras areglaba su cuarto puso el diskman que le regalo Nabiki y escuchaba musica y cantaba mientras areglaba su cama.

Katumi- Buenos dias Ranma podrias ir a levantar a Akane porfavor (mostrando su sonrisa como siempre)

Ranma- Si ahora ire a despertarla

Katumi- Gracias

Ranma subia las escaleras, fue derecho al cuarto de Akane y pico varias veces a la puerte. Como no recibio ninguna respuesta se decidio a entrar.

Ranma- Akane voy a entrar.

Al entrar se encontro a Akane bailando, haciendo la cama y cantando. Se la veia muy alegre y contenta. Ranma se la quedo viendo impresionado, viendo lo bonita que se veia cantando y bailando a espaldas de el, sin saber que el la estaba mirando. Ella miro su reloj.

Akane- ya es hora de cambiarme que sino voy a llegar tarde.

Ranma- "yo me voy, como me encuentre aquí sere pure de Ranma"

Akane se quito el pijama amarillo de verano quedando solo con su ropa interior y al darse la vuelta se encuentra de cara con Ranma. Ambos se quedan en shock, sus corazones estaban accelerados pero luego ella reacciona.

Akane- Ranma, eres un pervertido (dijo acercadose a el)

Ranma- No espera Akane esto no es lo que parese yo solo vine a despertarte, y ademas quien quedria ver un cuerpo de gorilla como el tuyo.

Akane se enojo mucho por ese comentario, se acerco a el y le dio una patada que lo mando volar por todo Nerima.

Ranma- Akane me las pagaraaassssss.

Akane- Ese estupido de Ranma es un pervertido.

Akane se puso su ropa de la escuela, bajo a desayunar. Mientras desayunaba Ranma entraba a la cara, ambos se echaron una mirada de enojo y desviaron sus miradas.

Katumi- Que te ha pasado Ranma?

Ranma- Pues lo de siempre, esta marimacho no sabe controlarse, es muy bruta.

Akane- Pues tu tienes la culpa, no deberias espiar a una chica cambiarse

Ranma- Yo no te espiaba, solo fui a despertarte porque Katumi me lo pidio

Akane- uuummmm, da igual no tiene sentido pelearme con un pervertido como tu.

Ranma- Yo no soy ningun pervertido

Akane- Si lo eres

Nabiki- Que divertido es todo esto

Katumi- Nabiki no te rias de ellos

Nabiki- hahahha pero son muy divertido, se pelean como una pareja de novios o mejor dicho de casados.

Ranma- Pues tu eres una fea marimacho que no sabe..., que que has dicho Nabiki de casados yo con Akaneeeee eso nunca.

Akane- Jamas me casaria con este pervertido (se levanto de su sitio) adios a todos, me voy a la escuela.

Katumi- Que tengas un buen dia en la escuela Akane.

Akane- Gracias hermanita, adios

Genma- Ranma hijo, darte prisa y no dejes que vaya sola.

Ranma- Que vaya sola a mi me da igual.

Genma- Eres un presumido y insensible, como pude tener un hijo tan estupido. Yo a tu edad cortejaba a las chicas, era amable y caballero pero tu, tu todavia eres un crio estupido.

Soun- Saotome no te lo tomos asi, ellos haran las pases como siempre y ademas Saotome, tienes razon, en nuestra epoca, todos los chicos eramos mas amable con las chicas, eramos mas romanticos, y no como los chicos de ahora.

Ranma se levanta de malas ganas y se despide para irse a la escuela.

Ranma- "Esa pesada de Akane, siempre me golpea, alomejor papa tiene razon y deberia ser mas amable con ella y no insultarla, pero ella es muy bruta y si ella me insulta yo tengo que responder " En ese momento se le presentaron unas imágenes de ella esta mañana bailando, cantando y se la veia extremadamente feliz. Una sonrisa se le aparecio en su cara. "pero cuando quiere puede ser muy hermosa, ojala fuese asi siempre". Recordando la imagen de ella en ropa interion hizo que le sangrara la nariz.

Llego al colegio justo a tiempo, entro en la clase y se sento alado de Akane como siempre hacia. Ella lo miro muy molesta y le quito la mirada.

Daisuke- Oye Ranma, que te ha pasado, tienes un poco de sangre en la nariz. Toma un pañuelo.

Ranma- Gracias, pero no me paso nada, solo se me sangro. (sonrojandose un poco) "si supieran que fue por pensar en como iba Akane vestida esta mañana."

Daisuke- Amigo, te sigue saliendo sangre, vamos a la enfermeria.

Ranma- No no hace falta de verdad.

Daisuke- Esta bien pero si te sangra una vez mas te llevara aunque sea arastras.

Ranma- Gracias amigo.

Akane escucho todo y lo miro algo preocupada.

Akane- Ranma te encuentras bien? (dijo con cara de preocupacion)

Ranma- (se dio la vuelta y la miro a la cara, ella no tenia cara de molesta sino en sus ojos se la veia preocupada) – no es nada Akane, solo me sangro un poquito la nariz.

Akane- Estas seguro que estas bien.

Ranma- Si.

Profesor – vosotros dos afuera por estar hablando.

Ranma y Akane los dos estaban afuera de la clase aguantado un cubo de agua. Los dos estaban callados por mucho tiempo sin hablar hasta que:

Akane- Yo no se porque te pregunte, sino lo hubiera hecho ahora estaria sentada prestando atencion a la clase y no aquí aguantado este cubo de agua.

Ranma- Esta vez no fue mi culpa, yo no te dijo que me preguntes nada.

Akane- Ahora tendre yo la culpa.

Ranma- Pues si, si no me preguntas yo no te habria hablado en clase asi que la culpa la tienes tu.

Akane- pues, pues

Ding dong ding,

Akane- Que bien a comer.

Yuka- Vamos Akane vamos a comer

Akane- si vamos

Daisuke- Ranma vamos a comer arriba en la sotea, asi podremos hablar.

Ranma- De que queries hablar

Hiroshi- te lo diremos despues de comer, ahora vamos a comprarnos la comida

Ranma- vamos, que tengo mucha hambre.

Asi Akane se fue afuera a comer con sus amigas debajo de un arbol mientras Ranma estaba arriba en la azotea de la escuela comiendo con sus dos amigos.

Terminaron de comer y los chicos hablaron entre ellos.

**Daisuke**- Ranma te tenemos envidia amigo, como una chica tan guapa como Akane puede seguir comprometida contigo sabiendo que tienes otras prometidas muy guapas y atractivas, sabiendo que siempre la insultas, desprecias y que no te gusta.

**Hiroshi**- Deveras Ranma, si yo fuese tu, me la llevaria de paseo al parque, al cine, a comer un helado, seria mas romantico con ella.

**Ranma**- Pero vosotros estais locooooos, como se nota que no sabeis como es Akane de verda, ella es muy pesada, no es simpatica, y no tiene buen cuerpo, parece un chico y es fea.

**Daisuke**- Ranma amigo creo que tienes problemas con tu ojos. Deveras, nosotros la conocemos desde siempre y ahora que se esta haciendo mujer su cuerpo es perfecto y su cara, ella parece un angel.

**Ranma**- no sabeis lo que decis, ella cara de angel, si siempre esta mosqueada, mas bien tiene cara de ogro.

**Hiroshi-** Ranma, a que seguro que nunca la has besado.

**Ranma-** Y quien quedria besar a esa marimacho tan fea.

**Hiroshi-** Pues a mi me gustaria,

Ranma lo mira muy serio.

**Hiroshi** - no te enfades, solo te digo la verda, ella es una chica bonita, joven, tiene buen cuerpo, no es gorda y te tiene ati.

**Ranma-** Que quieres decir con eso

**Daisuke-** Quiere decir que tienes mucha suerte de tenerla como novia.

**Ranma**- suerte dicesssss

**Daisuke-** Olvidalo Ranma, tu nunca cambiaras, si la besaras alomejor te podria gustar y cambiaria tu opinion de ella.

**Ranma-** Yo nunca la besaria.

**Hiroshi-** Seguro que no tendrias las agallas sufficiente como para besarla.

**Ranma-** Y quien dice que no tengo agallas.

**Daisuke-** Ranma te hacemos un reto, nos apostamos 10,000 yens a que no tendras agallas de besar a Akane antes de dos semanas.

**Ranma-** Trato hecho, pero solo porque me retais, no es que me guste basar a esa fea marimacho.

**Daisuke-** Pues trato hecho entonces, tienes dos semanas para besarla, si no consigues un beso de ella, pues nos tendras que dar 10,000 yens.

**Hiroshi-** Un consejo Ranma, si quieres besarla bien, trata de ser mas caballeroso con ella, invitale a salir, se mas amable con ella y dile piropos, las chicas se dejar llevar ante palabras bonitas.

**Daisuke-** Es verda si consigues ser mas romantico ella incluso puede que te bese.

**Ranma-** Y vosotros como sabeis eso?

**Daisuke**- Porque leemos muchas revistas que nos guian para conquistar a una chica

**Ranma**- Ya veo los resultados, vosotros presumis de romanticos pero no tenias novia y nunca os he visto con ninguna chica.

**Daisuke**- Sabes Hiroshi, creo que por muy romantico que Ranma se haga pasar, no conseguira que Akane lo bese.

**Hiroshi**- Es verda, nosotros ganaremos la apuesta.

**Ranma-** Os demostrare que puedo hace que ella me beseeeeeeeeeee y ganare la apuesta, os lo aseguro, nunca he perpido ningun reto y esta no va a ser la primera vez.

Mientras los chicos hablaban Nabiki lo escucho todo. Ella estaba detrás de la puerta de la azotea escuchando la apuesta de los chicos.

Nabiki "asi que mi cuñadito esta haciendo apuesta para besa a mi hermana, pues yo tambien hare mis apuestas, hare que la pierda y asi yo ganare dinero"

Mientras debajo de un arbol

Akane (estortunaba) asshuuusss, creo que alguien esta hablando de mi.

Ding dong ding.

Yuka- volvamos a clase

Akane-vamos.

**Notas de la autora:**

Meli-chan – Hola a todos este es mi segundo fic que escribo, tengo el primero que escribi sola, se llama Corazon Herido. Bueno este fic lo estoy escribiendo con mi amigacha Paula-chan (khrysta). Y si quereis saber si Ranma lograra ganar ese reto y besar a Akane, tendreis que seguir leyendo.

Gracias a todos por leer nuestro fic

Cualquier sugeriencia mandarla a y 


	2. Primer Paso

- hablando

"pensando"

**CAPITULO 2: PRIMER PASO**

Durante El resto de las clases Ranma estuvo muy nervioso, no sabía como actuar con Akane para conseguir ese beso, con cualquiera de sus otras "prometidas" hubiera sido mucho más fácil, pero Akane era distinta a ellas, y mucho más bruta por cierto,

"seguro que si me acercara para intentar besarla sin mas ella me pegaría y me mandaría a volar por todo Nerima, esa idea quedaba descartada, ¿Cómo podría besarla sin resultar herido?..." De repente el golpe de un borrador en su cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos..

Profesor: Señor Saotome, baje de las nubes y preste más atención al trabajo que estoy explicando puesto que lo tendréis que entregar el próximo lunes!

Ranma no tuvo más opción que atender o por lo menos fingir que atendía.

Al acabar las clases, Ranma y Akane se dirigieron juntos a casa, él seguía pensando en otras estrategias para robarle un beso a Akane, caminaba a su lado pero el por encima de la barandilla como siempre, entonces se fijo en el canal de agua a su lado… "Tal vez podría Hacer como que me resbaló y caigo al canal y fingir que quedo dentro inconsciente para que ella me ayude y me haga el boca a boca" Se giró y miro de reojo a Akane que caminaba a su lado absorta en sus pensamientos.. "Tengo demasiada imaginación, ella jamás me haría el boca a boca aunque fuera una emergencia, además, Akane no sabe nadar y si intentara ayudarme acabaría ahogándose ella, esto sin contar el hecho de que al mojarme me convertiría en una chica, y no quiero besarla así, la besaré siendo un hombre…" Soltó un sonoro suspiro y la volvió a mirar, "talvez Hiroshi y Daisuke tengan razón y la única forma de conseguirlo sea intentando ser mas romántico y caballeroso con ella, claro, ¿pero como hacerlo?" entonces recordó la conversación que mantuvo horas antes con sus amigos:

---- flash back ------

Hiroshi- Un consejo Ranma, si quieres besarla bien, trata de ser mas caballeroso con ella, invítale a salir, se mas amable con ella y dile piropos, las chicas se dejar llevar ante palabras bonitas.

Daisuke- Es verdad si consigues ser mas romántico ella incluso puede que te bese.

Ranma- Y vosotros como sabéis eso?

Daisuke- Porque leemos muchas revistas que nos guían para conquistar a una chica

----- fin del flash back -----

"puede que una de esas revistas me ayude a conquistar a Akane"

Ranma:¡¡SI! Está decidido

Akane- ¿el qué?

Ranma- no, nada…. "mierda, ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?" es solo que tengo que ir a un sitio, luego iré a casa, adiós.

Y se fue corriendo, Akane se extraño por su actitud, pero no le dio importancia y se fue a casa.

Ranma llego a casa, le costó encontrar con la revista adecuada pero por fin la tenia y se dirigió a su cuarto para leerla tranquilo.

"_como conquistar a la chica que te gusta paso a paso" _se acomodo sobre su furtón y siguió leyendo……

"_primer paso: conseguir una cita………."_

Un rato mas tarde y con las ideas más claras se decidió a ir a la habitación de Akane y tenia claro que no saldría de allí sin haber conseguido una cita con ella.

"toc, toc"

Akane- ¿si?

Ranma- Akane, soy yo, puedo pasar? Tengo que hablar contigo

Akane- pasa..

Abrió la puerta decidido y la vio sentada en su escritorio haciendo las tareas, pensó que seguramente era el trabajo que debían entregar el lunes, llevaba el pelo húmedo y enrollado en una toalla la cual dejó encima de la silla cuando lo hoyo abrir la puerta, Ranma entro dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella.

Akane- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ranma?

Ranma- Bu…bueno, verás… yo "recuerda, se amable" yooo, solo, solo queria disculparme por lo que pasó esta mañana, de veras que no fue mi intención, yo… yo..emm..

Akane- ¿te sientes bien Ranma? "que raro que me pida disculpas"

Ranma- si, si claro, solo queria disculparme y decirte si tu…si tu..

Pasó un rato y Ranma seguía balbuceando sin atreverse a seguir la conversación, Akane, cansada de esta situación pero intrigada también por saber lo que su prometido le queria decir trató de ayudarle ablando muy tiernamente.

Akane- ¿si yo que Ranma? Puedes decírmelo.

Ranma- Si tu…¿querrías acompañarme al cine esta tarde? "ya está, lo he dicho. Pufff…no a sido tan difícil"

Ranma- A..Ak..Akane, ¿Q..qque haces?

Akane se había levantado y estaba muy cerca de Ranma, con sus rostros muy juntos, sintiendo el aliento del otro al respirar, Ranma se puso muy nervioso, olía el aroma a recién duchada que hacia su prometida, con su pelo húmedo y algo desordenado "¿va a besarme, así, tan fácil era?" cerró sus ojos esperando, pero entonces sintió la mano de Akane que se colocaba en su frente.

Akane- ¿seguro que te sientes bien? ¿No tendrás fiebre? Primero me pides disculpas y ahora, ahora me invitas a una cita.

Ranma- ¿¿YO?. Invitarte a ti a una cita, ja! ¿Como crees? Es solo que quiero ver la película que estrenan hoy y como ni Hiroshi ni Daisuke pueden venir, pues, pensé que quizá te apetecería, solo pensé en ti como segunda opción! "mierda, ya he metido la pata hasta el fondo"

Akane- ya me parecía muy extraño que me invitaras, pero, para tu información, yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie, así que díselo a otra, seguro que cualquiera de tus otras prometidas estará encantada de acompañarte.

Ranma- venga Akane, no te enfades. Era una broma "ya lo he fastidiado, ¿y ahora que hago?" yo no quiero ir con ninguna de ellas, por eso te lo he pedido a ti.

Akane- esta bien, pero solo si tu pagas las palomitas.

Ranma- ¡¡claro! Emm…voy a ducharme, en un rato nos vamos vale?

Akane asintió con la cabeza y cuando estuvo de nuevo sola en la habitación se tiró sobre su cama feliz y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro "no me lo puedo creer, una cita con Ranma, es genial, jamás pensé que me lo pediría" Tomó impulso y se puso de pie rápidamente "tengo que arreglarme, hoy tengo que lucir bien bonita para la cita" Y empezó a probarse vestidos.

Ranma iba de un lado a otro del pasillo dando vueltas nervioso, se paró otra vez delante de la puerta de Akane.

Ranma- ¿Akane, ya estas lista?... ¿Akane? .."Esta chica se retrasa demasiado, si sigue así cuando lleguemos la película estará empezada"

Akane- ¡Ya estoy lista!

Akane abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación, se veía muy bonita, llevaba un lindo vestido corto en un tono azul pastel, unas sandalias blancas con un poco de tacón y un bolso blanco a juego con las sandalias. En cuanto vió a Ranma esbozó una preciosa sonrisa que lo dejó sin habla, ella, al ver la cara que se le quedó al verla pudo comprobar que había acertado en su vestimenta. Ambos salieron de la casa en dirección al cine ajenos a una persona que les observaba y que no estaba dispuesta a perder los yenes que había apostado.

Nabiki- lo siento mucho Ranma, pero esta velada no será como esperas.

Y salió de la casa en dirección al U´chan y al Neko Haten.

**Notas de autora:**

**Khrysta: **Espero que les guste este fanfic que estamos escribiendo entre mi amiga Meli-Chan y yo, se podria decir que es mi primer fic y agradeceria cualquier comentario para saber que tal les a partecido.

Cualquier sugeriencia mandarla a y 


	3. El cine

Los personajes de Ranma no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko sensei, se me olvidó ponerlo en los otros capitulos, sorry

Y TODO POR UN BESO...

**CAPITULO 3: EL CINE**

Nabiki salio lo mas rápido que pudo al U'chans y recogió a Ukyo sin darle explicaciones solo diciendo que si le gustaba Ranma, entonces que la siguiera para saber algo que le interesaria y se fue con ella a la casa de Kodashi, la recogieron y se fueron al Neko Haten. Allí estaban todas reunidas.

Nabiki- Hola chicas, os he reunido a todas para que sepais algo muy importante sobre Ranma, algo que debéis impedir.

Ukyo- Y que es eso tan importante, dínoslo por favor

Nabiki- Os lo diré por un módico precio, 5,000 yens cada una.

Shampoo- 5,000 yens eso es mucho dinero

Ukyo- Es verdad eso es mucho dinero gastado solo por una información.

Nabiki se levanto de su sitio y estaba apunto de marcharse del Neko Haten. Pero Kodashi dijo -yo te daré lo que pidas pero no te vayas sin decirnos eso importante de mi querido Ranma.

Nabiki recibió los 15,000 de las tres chicas.

Shampoo- Venga dinos lo que sepas

Nabiki- Esta bien chicas os lo diré, hoy en la escuela, iba a ir a la azotea de la escuela para comer mi comida pero al llegar vi a Ranma hablando con sus amigos. Los escuche hablar algo sobre una apuesta y Ranma acepto. Ya sabéis que el nunca rechazaría ningún reto.

Kodashi- Y que fue lo que le retaron?

Nabiki- Pues

Ukyo- Habla de una ves...

Nabiki- Vale, vale, la apuesta era que desde hoy tiene dos semanas para intentar besar a mi hermanita.

Shampoo- A, a, Akane

Nabiki- Si, pero yo apuesto a que no lo lograra porque vosotras me ayudareis ¿verdad?.

Shampoo/Ukyo/Kodashi- cuenta con nosotras que no permitiremos que la bese.

Nabiki- pues si queréis impedirlo debéis ir al cine, se han arreglado mucho y deben estar allí.

Shampoo- no lo permitiré, Ranma es mio y no puede besar a ninguna otra.

Ukyo – Ranma no es tuyo, el prometió cuidarme por toda la vida así que es se casara conmigo.

Kodashi- Eso ni lo pienses, no dejare que mi Ranma-chan este con ninguna otra chica que no sea yo.

Así las tres empezaron a pelearse dentro del Neko Haten mientras Nabiki tenia una gota muy grande estilo anime en su frente mirando como perdían el tiempo esas tres mientras Ranma y su hermana están en el cine (imaginándose ellos los besándose)

Nabiki- chicas, parad de pelear y vayan a estropear el momento romántico de esos dos que se van a besar.

Ukyo- es verdad vamos

Shampoo- si vamos, adiós abuela volveré mas tarde.

Kodashi- vamos que mi querido Ranma no puede besar a la estúpida de Akane.

Y así se fueron las tres saltando muy furiosas por encima de los tejados.

Mientras en el camino al cine, Ranma iba en la barandilla y Akane en el suelo. La verdad que para ser la prima cita de ellos, Ranma estaba muy nervioso y andar por la barandilla lo relajaba un poco porque se concentraba en no caerse. De vez en cuando miraba a Akane que tenia su mirada en el suelo se la veía un poco decepcionada. El dio un gran salto y se paro muy cerca de ella. Akane se sorprendió que le prestara atención.

Ranma- que te pasa pareces que no tienes buena cara.

Akane – no es nada "solo que para ser una cita debería andar conmigo y no encima de una barandilla" – no te preocupes, de verdad no me pasa nada. (Su cara ya cambio de triste y seria a feliz).

Llegaron al cine y para ser un día de entre semana no había mucha gente.

Akane- bueno¿Y que película es esa que querías ver?

Ranma- ¿la película? A, pues…. Esa de ahí.

Ranma señalo el primer póster de película que vió colgado en la entrada del cine.

Akane- ¿esta? pues creo que te equivocaste, esta no la estrenan hasta no la estrenan hasta el próximo domingo, mejor veamos otra. ¿Sabes? Nunca imaginé que te gustaran las películas infantiles.

Ranma miró entonces la película que había señalado, era una película para niños pequeños de esas que los personajes están hechos con plastelina.

Ranma dejo a Akane decidir que película queria ver y ella escogió un película Romántica aunque Ranma queria ver una de acción relacionado con las Artes Marciales mezclado con efectos especiales.

Entraron en la sala y Ranma condujo a Akane para sentarse en una de las últimas filas del cine. "Según ponía en la revista esa que compré las parejas siempre se sientan en las ultimas filas para poder besarse sin que nadie les vea"

Una vez sentados se apagaron las luces y comenzaron los trailers de la película.

Ranma- Se me olvidaban las palomitas! Espérate aquí, ahora vuelvo..

Ranma salió de la sala y se fue a comprar las palomitas, cuando las tubo y antes de entrar otra vez en la sala sacó de su bolsillo la hoja de la revista y siguió leyendo el siguiente paso.

Unos minutos mas tarde entró y se sentó junto Akane a ver la película pero sin atender mucho a lo que pasaba en esta, solo esperaba el momento adecuado para efectuar el siguiente paso.

"Ya he esperado suficiente, ahora tengo que pasarle el brazo por detrás y abrazarla, muy bien, allá voy" Se giró un instante a observarla, ella estaba muy pendiente de la película y parecía emocionada por la escena que ahora estaba sucediendo puesto que tenia los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera apunto de ponerse a llorar de la emoción. "que bonita está con lagrimas en los ojos, no es solo por esa apuesta, en estos momentos tengo de verdad muchas ganas de besarla"

Haciéndose un poco el despistado empezó a levantar su brazo muy nervioso y sin quitar la vista de la pantalla, poco a poco fue bajándolo hasta dejarlo apoyado en el respaldo del asiento de Akane y se volvió a mirarla, ella estaba muy concentrada en la película y no se había dado cuenta así que Ranma tomó valor y siguió bajando el brazo hasta apoyarlo sobre su hombro. "seguro que ahora me golpea" cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero al ver que este no llegaba los abrió despacio y se giró para verla. Ella pensaba… "no me lo puedo creer….me, me está abrazando ¿y que hago yo ahora? Talvez debería golpearle, pero….." se giró y lo vió, estaba visiblemente nervioso y muy rojo, "se ve tan tierno" Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, el rubor cubrió también las mejillas de ella.

Mientras tanto tres chicas iban desesperadas interrumpiendo en todas las salas del cine sin hacer caso a las quejas de la gente ni a los ruegos de los encargados del cine para que dejaran de destrozarlo todo y de amenazar a todas las parejas que habian……

Sus corazones latían muy fuertemente, tanto que parecía que se les fuera a salir de pecho, sus rostros fueron acercándose poco a poco y el resto del mundo empezó a desaparecer, para ellos solo existían ellos dos, unos centímetros mas y podrían gozar de esos labios que los dos habían anhelado secretamente desde hacía mucho, cerraron sus ojos y siguieron acercándose, pero de repente el ruido de un bombori atravesando la pantalla del cine seguido de los gritos de la gente les hizo reaccionar, pronto las tres locas prometidas de Ranma estaban en la sala mirando por todas partes en busca de la pareja. Ranma cogió rápidamente a Akane en brazos y salio corriendo por la salida de emergencias. "mierda, tenían que interrumpirnos justo ahora, con lo cerca que estuve de besarla" Siguió corriendo y se detuvo en un parque y se quedaron allí escondidos tras unos arbustos. Akane estaba un poco aturdida, todo había pasado demasiado deprisa, de pronto se dio cuenta de que aun seguía en los brazos de Ranma y además ella estaba rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento los puso ahí, los quitó rápidamente y se bajó de sus brazos avergonzada, se levantó dispuesta a irse pero entonces Ranma la cogió y tiró de ella dejándola sentada en el suelo ambos muy cerca, cuando ella iba a reclamarle el puso un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerla callar.

Ranma- shshsssss…. No hagas ruido o nos encontrarán.

Y señaló hacia donde se encontraban las tres chicas buscándoles y maldiciéndose por haberlos dejado escapar del cine, pronto salieron a buscar a otra parte. Ranma y Akane se miraron y como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción el mundo a su alrededor volvió a desaparecer y un ambiente mágico pareció envolverles, cerraron sus ojos y fueron acercando sus rostros muy despacio, entonces empezaron a caerles encima pequeñas gotas de agua que pronto se convirtió en una suave lluvia que no mojaba demasiado pero si lo suficiente para que Ranma se convirtiera en chica, él (en este caso ella) apretó los puños fuertemente y con mucha rabia mientras dirigía su rostro al suelo, era como si el destino se hubiera puesto en su contra, buscó en su bolsillo la hoja de la revista y la lanzó lejos "esta estúpida revista no es muy útil que digamos, no pone que hacer en el caso de que tres prometidas locas y celosas irrumpan en el cine o que la lluvia me haga transformarme en chica". Se levantó, le ofreció su mano a Akane para ayudarla a levantarse y los dos se fueron a casa caminando lentamente bajo la lluvia y sin despegar su mirada del suelo.

Al llegar a casa ambos se fueron a sus cuartos,

Akane- ashhuss, oh creo que me estoy resfriando, mejor me doy un baño de agua caliente y despues me ire a comer. Aunque la verdad la cita fue aruinada por culpa de esas tres, lo he pasado bien con el, Hoy empezo mal el dia, discutimos como siempre pero termino bien. "si no hubiese llovido seguramente" (se sonrojo de pensarlo) "seguramente nos hubieramos dejado llevar y nos hubieramos besado" yo besar a ese baka, aaaaa no se lo que siento, no se si me gusta, si le odio, pero tengo que admitir que que me gusto mucho que me abrazara en el cine. Ojala fuese asi de tierno y cariñoso conmigo como lo ha hecho esta tarde.

Aaagghhh, maldita lluvia y malditas locas, nunca nos dejan tener un momentos a solas. Espera un momento ellas como sabian que estabamos en el cine, que yo recuerde llegaron a nuestra sala y gritaban nuestros nombres. Eso tiene que ser ... Nabikiiiiii!

Y sin pensarlo salio rapidamente de su cuarto y se fue a la habitacion de Nabiki.

Toc, Toc, Toc,

Nabiki- Pasa

Akane entro muy enfadada, Nabiki estaba leyendo una revista en su cama. Akane estaba depie y se acerco a ella.

Akane- Nabiki porque enviaste a esas tres locas a ir al cine.

Nabiki- De que locas me hablas, ademas yo no sabia nada que tu fueras al cine

Akane- Es verda, no se lo he contado a nadie, pero de todos modos Nabiki alguien les dijo a las locas prometidas de Ranma que yo y el estabamos en el cine, ellas entraron a la sala y rompieron todo. Alguien les tuvo que decir que estabamos alli, y tu seguramente te enterarias por tus medios, las cobraste dinero y las mandaste alli.

Nabiki- Akane de veras piensas que yo tu hermanita mayor puede hacerte eso, y ademas estropearte una cita.

Akane- no era una cita, solo que Ranma queria ver una pelicula y me dijo que lo acompañase.

En eso se cae la puerta de la habitacion de Nabiki con Katumi, Soun y Genma.

Akane- aaaarrghhh, pero que pasa con vosotros, que nos estabais espiando.

Soun- Hija me alegro tanto de que porfin haigas tenido una cita con Ranma.

Genma – Soun esto me huele a que pronto nuestros hijos se casaran.

Soun- Es verdad Saotome, si siguen saliendo terminaran por querer casarse.

Akane – Pero quien ha dicho que yo he tenido una cita, solo sali con Ranma porque el queria ver una pelicula y queria que lo acompañase y nada mas, solo como buenos amigos.

Katumi- Akane no tiene nada de malo tener una cita, ademas tu y Ranma llevais comprometidos por 2 años y ya deberias empezar a salir mas con el como novios y empezar a llevaros bien.

Soun- Es verdad Akane, llevaros mejor, tener mas citas y casaros pronto.

En eso Ranma pasaba por el pasillo y escucho todo.

Ranma- quien se iva a trever casarse con Akane, ella es un marimacho fea y bruta yo no se ... PLOM akane le plasto el escritorio de Nabiki en la cabeza de Ranma.

Akane- muy voy a tomar un baño, y Ranma para la proxima vez que quieras que te acompañe al cine, pues preguntale a otra persona ya que piensas que soy una marimacho fea y bruta.

Ranma – Akane era una broma

Akane desvio su mirada y salio de la habitacion. Ranma se levanto como pudo del suelo y se fue hacia el baño. Ranma pensado en el agua "Creo que tengo que controlar mi boca sino nunca podre ser cariñoso con ella, ahora tendre que pedirle disculpas pero que le dire alomejor la revista me da algun consejo en como podria pedirle disculpas a Akane y quedar bien con ella."

Ranma se estaba se relajaba en su baño se le vino las palabras de sus amigos, "debes ser mas caballeroso con ella, tienes que decirle piropos", Mi unico piropo a ella fue que esta mas guapa cuando sonrie y que esta wapisima con lagrimas en los ojos, alomejor en esa revista tenga mas piropos, cuando llegue a mi cuarto lo leere.

Mientras Akane estaba en su cuarto sacando su pijama para ponerselo cuando se bañe. "ese Ranma es un baka, primero me lleva al cine, me intenta besar y ahora me insulta, pero quien se cree que es un casanova, se cree que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana pues esta muy equivocado". Y asi se fue al baño con una toalla en una mano y su pijama en la otra. Ella estaba afuera de la puerta del baño esperando que saliese la persona que esta adentro. Ella no sabe que es Ranm el que esta adentro del cuarto de baño. Ranma salio de agua, convertido en hombre y se seco con una toalla y empezo a buscar su pijama y recordo que se le habia olvidado cojerlo. Se tapo con la toalla por la cintura y abrio la puerta para salir del cuarto de baño. Se topo con Akane de frentre, ella no se lo esperaba encontrarlo asi solo con una toalla que solo cubria sus piernas. Ella se lo quedo viendo su pecho bien marcado y desvio su mirada al suelo. Esta muy roja de la vergüenza. El paso sin decir nada y se fue muy rapido subiendo las escaleras para subir a su cuarto.

Ranma- ufff, con la de gente que hay en esta casa y tiene que ser Akane la que este afuera del baño. Enseguida cojio el pijama y se lo puso. – ahora ire a comer.

Akane se ducho, se seco, se puso su pijama y se fue al comedor a comer. – ummm katumi, esto tiene una buena pinta.

Katumi- Gracias hermanita, que aproveche.

Genma- umm Katumi esta comida esta buenisima

Ni Akane ni Ranma se miraban, pero ambos pensaban en el otro.

Akane- Buenas noche me voy a dormir

Soun- que descanses hija.

Ranma- Buenas noches yo tambien me voy a dormir

Genma – buenas noches hijo.

Akane iva adando delante de Ranma, y cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Akane se sento en su escritorio escribiendo en su diario y Ranma se puso a leer la revista para encontrar otros metodos para pedir disculpas.

**Notas de autora:**

Meli-Chan: Hola a todos, es buena la parte de que sale Ranma con la toalla del **baño **y se encuentra de cara con Akane. Afuera del cine casi se llegan a besar... sino no fuera por la lluvia. Bueno como siempre digo, si quereis sabaer si llegaran a Besarse teneis que seguir leyendo!

Khrysta: Pos si que les falto poco si, pero si se hubieran besado ya acabaria muy pronto el fic no? Bueno, espero que les guste, besos.

No olviden dejar sus reviews!


	4. Helados

Ranma y los demás no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rumiko sensei.

Y TODO POR UN BESO...

**CAPITULO 4: Helados**

Akane se despertó esa mañana de muy mal humor, estaba muy molesta con Ranma, se levanto de la cama y se fue directa a tomarse un baño "estúpido Ranma, primero intenta besarme, y luego me insulta, la lleva clara si se cree que se lo voy a dejar pasar" Salió del baño, se vistió y salió a desayunar sin despertar a Ranma como de costumbre.

Kasumi- Ranma tarda mucho en bajar¿has ido a despertarle Akane?

Akane- yo, despertar a ese idiota, no veo porque tengo que hacerlo siempre yo.

Soun- Akane, el es tu prometido y es tu obligación ocuparte de el ya que algún día llegaras a ser su esposa.

Akane- ¿yo su esposa? no lo creo.

Kasumi- bueno, iré yo a despertarle, si no se da prisa no llegara a tiempo.

Kasumi subió a la habitación de Ranma y llamó a la puerta.

Kasumi- ¿Ranma¿Estas despierto? Es tarde, si no te das prisa no llegaras al colegio.

Ranma se despertó y tras ver la hora se bañó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando bajó a desayunar Akane ya estaba saliendo.

Akane- me voy! adiós familia.

Ranma- espera Akane¿se puede saber porque no me has despertado¡Akane, espérame!

Ranma salió corriendo detrás de ella con el desayuno en la boca. Cuando llegó a su lado ella pasaba de el, no le contestaba a sus preguntas ni a sus reproches por no haberlo despertado. "está mas enfadada de lo que yo pensaba".

Ranma- Oye Akane quieres dejar de ignorarme? Te estoy hablando sabes?

Akane- Déjame en paz Ranma, te agradecería que no me dirigieras la palabra a partir de ahora.

El timbre del colegio empezó a sonar y Akane salió corriendo hacia su clase sin darle tiempo a Ranma a responder, el salió corriendo detrás de ella otra vez pero cuando estaba enfrente de la entrada, kuno se interpuso en medio con su boken en posición de ataque, Akane siguió corriendo y entro en su clase.

Kuno- Que quiere decir eso de que pretendes besar a la bella Akane Tendo Ranma? Yo, Tatewaki kuno, el rayo azul del colegio Furincan no te lo permitiré, para poder besarla a ella tendrás que pasar por encime de mi ca…….

Antes de que le diera tiempo a terminar con su discurso Ranma ya lo había enviado a volar por todo Nerima y se fue corriendo a casa.

A la hora de la comida Akane salió a comer con sus amigas y Ranma se fue con sus amigos.

-¿Oye, Ranma, ya la has besado o que?- Dijo Hiroshi mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Daisuke- Eso Ranma, la has besado si o no?

Ranma- no, no la he besado, pero tranquilos chicos, yo nunca pierdo ningún reto, lo que pasó fue Ukyo, Shampoo y kodashi nos interrumpieron, pero es pan comido, ya veréis como lo conseguiré mucho antes de que acabe el plazo.

Hiroshi- Vaya Ranma, pareces muy seguro de conseguirlo.

Ranma- pues claro, lo habría logrado ayer mismo si no fuera por las locas esas que aparecieron.

Daisuke-Si tan seguro estas de ti mismo no te importará cambiar el plazo verdad?

Hiroshi- si, digamos una semana en lugar de dos, que te parece?

Ranma- de eso nada, habíamos quedado dos semanas.

Daisuke- claro, no crees poder conseguirlo verdad?

Ranma- pero que decís chicos? No es eso, pero habiamos quedado dos semanas y no hay mas que hablar, ademas……….

Ranma fue interrumpido por una espátula pasó muy cerca de su cabeza.

Ukyo- Ranchan¿Se puede saber que es eso de que vas a besas a Akane¿Es una broma verdad? Tú eres mi prometido Ranma, prometiste cuidarme siempre, no puedes hacer eso.

Ranma- U…U..Ukyo, yo, yo no…..

Ukyo- ¿Cómo que no? Nabiki me lo dijo, no te hagas el tonto conmigo.

De repente apareció Shampoo y se abalanzó sobre Ranma asfixiándolo con uno de sus abrazos amazónicos.

Shampoo- Niaho Airen!

Ukyo- suelta a mí Ranchan ahora mismo

Shampoo- tu que? Airen es de Shampoo.

Ukyo- eso lo veremos.

Ambas chicas se pusieron a luchar y Ranma aprovecho para largarse de allí.

Por otro lado, Akane estaba siendo sometida a un exhausto interrogatorio….

Yuca- ¿Qué DICESSSS? Que te pidió que le acompañaras al cine?

Ayumi- Que romántico, Akane, tienes que contarnos todos los detalles, quiero saber exactamente que pasó.

Yuca- si, si eso ¿te besó¿Te confesó su amor?

Akane- ¿Cómo crees? Es un estúpido, el no me quiere, aunque… si creí que iba a besarme, en el cine me abrazó y estoy segura de que me habría besado si no fuera por las locas esas.

Yuca- yo estoy segura de que el te quiere.

Ayumi- si, se nota mucho aunque intente ocultarlo.

Akane- ¿pero que decís? Es un baka, cuando llegamos a casa me humillo delante de todos y….

Ayumi- no tienes que hacer caso de eso

Akane- pero….

Yuca- Ayumi tiene razón ¿no dices que se portó muy bien mientras estabais solos?

Akane- si, pero luego…

Ayumi- Seguramente le dio vergüenza y, ya sabes como es Ranma, no tiene nada de tacto y siempre reacciona así, no estoy tratando de justificarle, solamente pienso que deberías darle otra oportunidad.

Yuka- si, de seguro que tubo miedo a la reacción de vuestros padres, o a sus otras prometidas.

Akane- puede que tengáis razón, pero de todos modos sigo enfadada, tiene que pedirme disculpas.

Cuando terminaron las clases Ranma y Akane se dirigieron juntos hacia casa, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio. " que hago? Supongo que debería pedirle disculpas, pero ella debería pedírmelas a mi por no despertarme esta mañana" finalmente saltó de la valla quedando justo enfrente de Akane tapándole el paso.

Akane- ¿Qué haces?

Ranma- creo que no deberías seguir tan enfadada, siento lo que dije ayer, pero tu no tenias porque tomártelo tan apecho, yo no quería decir lo que dije, yo, me lo pase muy bien anoche contigo.

Ranma se puso muy nervioso y jugaba con sus pulgares mientras hablaba. Akane se quedo muy sorprendida, ahora estaba segura de que sus amigas tenían razón y que no tenia porque enfadarse tanto, esbozó una enorme sonrisa que a Ranma la hizo temblar las piernas "que bonita es, me encanta cuando sonrie así"

Akane- esta bien Ranma¿sabes? Me apetece mucho comer helado, vienes conmigo?

Ranma-eh? Si, si claro, yo invito. "que rápido se le a pasado el enfado, no importa, mejor así"

Mientras ivan andando para comprar los helados…..

Akane- no hace falta que me invitas, yo tengo dinero.

Ranma- insisto yo invito "como dice la revista, el caballero siempre debe pagar lo que una chica quiera, eso demuestra una prueba de caballerosidad" "si sigo ese consejo me voy a quedar sin dinero".

En el camino Ranma estaba muy nervioso, llevaba pensando en ir al parque, tomar el helado alli y pensar en su siguiente plan para poder besarla, pero sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos por la voz de la chica que tenia a su lado.

Akane- oye Ranma adonde vamos a ir a comprar los helados?

Ranma- Lo, lo comeremos en el parque, me han dicho que hay un carito de helados que estan buenisimos.

Akane- esta bien (sonriendole haciendo que este se sonrojase)

Cuando llegaron al parque Ranma compro dos helados y se fueron a sentarse en un banco alado del lago. Ranma como es tan gloton, se comio su helado en segundos, luego se quedo mirando como su prometida se comia su helado en una tarina, se lo comia muy despacio, saboreando cada cucharada que se comia. Akane se dio cuenta que el no paraba de mirarla como se comia se helado. – Quieres un poco?.

Ranma dijo que si con su cabeza. Akane se acerco a el, estaban muy cerca el uno del oro, el sol alumbraba sus caras. En ese momento Akane cojio una cucharada de helado y se lo daba a Ranma para que se lo comiera. (como dando de comer a un bebe). Este aceptaba. Algunas personas que les vieron comentaban 'que heran una linda pareja', 'que bonito es el amor', 'ojala mi novia fueze tan cariñosa como esa chica' y mas comentarios. Ranma y Akane ambos se ponen rojos de la vergüenza.

Ranma – Vamonos a otro lugar.

Akane – Si vamonos Ranma.

Mientras seguian adando sin rumbo ellos hablaban tranquilamente.

Ranma – Akane, sigues enfadada por lo de anoche.

Akane – ah pues ya ni me acordaba, no te preocupes ya se me paso y se me olvido darte las gracias por el helado.

Ranma rascandose la cabeza – no hay de que, oye Akane quieres ir a algun otro sitio.

Akane – porque no vamos a patinar sobre hielo, desde la competencia con azusa hace casi dos años pues no he vuelta a patinar.

Ranma – si eso es lo que quieres pues iremos a patinar pero te recuerdo que no soy muy bueno en el patinaje.

Akane – si quieres yo te aguanto de la mano y asi no te caeras.

Ranma pensando "yo y Akane guantados de la mano" (se sonrojo ante este pensamiento.

Akane – si no quieres nos vamos para la casa.

Ranma – eeehhh, no a la casa tan pronto no, solo era que estaba pensando nada mas.

Akane se le quedo mirando con cara de "que estara pensando este baka."

Mientras andaban para ir al patinaje Ranma se acordo de las palabras de sus amigos 'dile piropos, alas chicas les encantan que les digan piropos, y tienes que ser un caballero y portarte bien con ella' tambien se acordo de los consejos de la revista 'para ganar puntos con tu chica debe de haber contacto fisico por ejemplo aguantar la mano o abrazarlas cuando hace frio, otro consejo es ser simpatico y nunca gritar ni insultar a la chica' "no debo insultar a Akane y debo ser mas simpatico, bueno yo ya soy simpatico"

Akane – Ranma en que piensas?

Ranma – aaahh, yo nada nada, (se acerca a ella y le coje de la mano y sigue andando dejando a una Akane muy sorprendida por este acto. Ranma aunque parecia estar muy confiado por dentro de su mente estaba asustado, esperando que ella lo atizara como siempre por tocarla. Se sorprendio que no lo hiciera y la miro, ella no decia nada solo estaba algo sonrojada. "bien se lo ha tomado bien, aunque la verda me gusta esto de aguantarla de la mano, tiene una piel muy suave."

Ranma – Akane, no te molestara que te aguante de la mano verda?

Akane – ummm, no para nada (mas sonrojada que antes) "a mi que me va a importar, con lo bien que estoy asi con el, el tiene una mano muy fuerte, podria aguantarle la mano todo el dia si el quisiera".

Ranma- ya hemos llegado, esperoame aquí, voy a pagar para los patines.

Akane- Ranma te pasa algo?

Ranma- no porque lo dices

Akane- por ayer me invitaste al cine, hoy me has invitado a tomar helado y ahora me pagas los patines, gracias por pagarmelo todo pero porque ese comportamiento, tu nunca me pagas nada.

Ranma- acaso un novio no puede cambiar e invitar a su novia a lo que ella quiera. (mas rojo que un tomate)

Akane- Ranma…

Ranma- ponte los patines, te vere en la sala de patinaje.

Akane- gracias Ranma "me esta gustando mucho como se porta conmigo, parece ser otro Ranma, ojala siga asi conmigo".

Mientras Ranma estaba en el cuarto de los chicos poniendose los patines.

Satori- Hola Ranma que haces aquí?

Ranma- ah hola, he venido con Akane a patinar y tu que tambien vienes a patinar?

Satori- ojala puediese, pero no, yo trabajo aquí, por la tardes estoy encargado de cerrar este sitio y limpiarlo. Oye Ranma he oido que tienes que besar a Akane Tendo para ganar un reto.

Ranma – si y que pasa.

Satori- pues si quieres yo te puedo hechar una mano.

Ranma- gracias pero no necesito ayuda para poder besarla.

Satori- No era esa mi intencion, yo solo te queria dejar la pista para vosotros solos, bajar las luces un poco y poner musica para que el ambiente sea mas romantico.

Ranma- harias esto por mi?

Satori- claro, claro solo por 1000 yens...

Ranma- Queeee, solo tengo 500 yens

Satori- esta bien te lo dejo por 500 yens y tendras la sala para ti solo por 30 minutos.

Ranma – toma, espero que esto funcione.

Satori- escucha Ranma, la sala de patinaje ciera dentro de 1 hora, despues todo el mundo tiene que salir, yo estare alli para ver que todos han salido, entonces tu te quedas con ella y tendras tus 30 minutos a solas con ella, no desaproveches la opotunidad. Suerte con lo del beso adios.

Ranma salio del cuarto y vio sentada a lo lejos a Akane. Se acerco a ella.

Akane- has tardado mucho.

Ranma- esque estaba hablando con Satori.

Akane- bueno da igual vamos a patinar.

Ranma encontraba muy dificil esto de patinar, asi que Akane le ayudaba aguantadole de la mano para evitar que el se callese. La hora paso volando y todos salieron menos ellos.

Akane- vamonos Ranma o cerraran con nosotros adentro.

Ranma- no te preocupes Akane, satori trabaja aquí y nos deja 30 minutos mas para patinar.

Akane- pues que bien, wooow, las luces estan cambiando de colores, que bonito. Y esa musica tan lenta, parece que estoy como en un sueño.

Ranma "bien mi plan esta funcionando."

Akane con una mirada muy divertida mira a Ranma y le quita la mano y le dice – Ranma a que no me cojes!. Y ella empieza a patinar suavemente, ranma le sonrie y empieza a patinar como puede hacia ella. "no te espcaparas akane" en eso acelera su ritmo y va tan rapido que no puede parar. "Akane, apartate que no puedo parar". A ella no le da tiempo de esquivarlo y caen los dos en el suelo. El en el suelo y ella encima de el. Ambos estaban muy pegados, y empezaron a reirse sin parar hasta que sus ojos se encuentran.

Akane- eres muy bueno en las artes marciales pero en el patinaje yo soy mejor que tu hahahahha.

Ranma- ah siiiiii, ashhuuss, el suelo esta helado y mi espalda esta conjelada ashhuusss.

Akane se levanta y le da la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El acepta y cuando se levanta no le suelta de la mano a ella. Se acerca a ella y le pone el pelo detrás de la oreja para que no tapase su cara. Ella aun seguia riendose.

Ranma- sabes me gustas mucho mas cuando te ries, te veo muy bonita con tu sonrisa.

Akane para de reir, no se lo podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar que acaba de decir su prometido.

El parecia estar mas decidido que nunca sin tener vergüenza por sus actos, sin pensarlo mucho, se acerco mas a ella, tenia su mirada directament en los ojos de ella, con una mano agara su pequeña cintura y con la otra mano la tiene en la mejilla de ella acariciando su rostro. Ella no reaccionaba ante este, siempre habia soñado con estar con el asi, en un ambiente romantico y que el llevase la iniciativa. Sus labios ivan acercandose muy lentamente, sintiendo los alientos, estaban a un centimetro de besarse hasta que escucharon un gran golpe que hizo que se separaran.

Las luces se encendieron, la musica se paro y alli estaban todos, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodashi, Kuno, Ryoga y Mousse todos gritando – no dejaremos que os beseiiissss...

Ranma – pero como sabeis que estabamos aquí. (miro a satori con un movil) "seguro que satori se lo diria a Nabiki, esos dos se llevan muy bien) SATORIIIIII seguro que tu se lo dijiste.

Akane se fue al cuarto de las chicas a quitarse los patines, las tres prometidas de Ranma llegara hasta donde estaba Akane.

Akane- que qureis vosotras (dijo muy molesta)

Kodashi- Akane tienes que ser la chica mas tonta del planeta.

Akane- que dicessss...

Ukyo- siento ser yo quien te de la mala noticia pero tienes que saberlo, Ranma te esta utilizando, deveras creias que el queria besarte?

Akane- no entiendo nada, de que hablas

Shampoo - uuuuugggh, Akane no te enteras de nada, Ranma fue retado por sus amigos de que te tiene que besar antes de buena ya solo queda una semana.

Akane solo miraba al suelo, no se lo creia.

Akane- esto no puede ser verda.

Kodashi- pues me temo que si querida, no te podias creer que mi querido Ranma se fijaria en una chica como tu.

Akane salio corriendo de alli, vio a Ranma, y se volvia hacia la salida y salio corriendo de ese lugar dejando a Ranma que seguia luchando con los chicos. Ranma quiso salir detrás de ella y averiguar lo que le dijieron a Akane, imaginandose lo peor, dio un gran salto por encima de todos a salio disparado de alli, en busca de Akane.

Akane entro en su casa, paso por alado de Katumi que barria la escaleras, - hola akane. Akane no respondio, estaba muy deprimida y triste. Corrio las escaleras y se encerro en su dormitorio.

En ese momento llego Ranma, Katumi le saludo – hola Ranma,

Ranma- hola katumi, ha llegado Akane?

Katumi- si Ranma, ha llegado y se fue para su cuarto, aunque la he notado muy triste, a pasado algo?

Ranma- no porque...

Katumi – Porque ella entro, ni me saludo, solo pasa por mi lado con una mirada muy triste.

Ranma- ire hablar con ella.

Ranma fue al cuarto de Akane, pico a la puerta pero ella no la habria, ella le dijo que no entrase que queria estar sola. Ranma confuso se fue hacia el tejado a pensar un rato "que le habran dicho esas locas, ojala no le haigan dicho lo del reto, sino sere hombre muerto".

Akane estaba muy dolida, solo se repetia las palabras de las chicas diciendole "el te esta utilizando, deveras creias que se fijaria en ti, solo es una apuesta". Ella apretaba su puños en la camana. "si esto es verda, el me a utilizado solo para darme un beso, me invito al cine, a tomar helados y a patinar solo como excusa para poder besarme, el, el es un pervertido e insensible y yo soy una estúpida al creer que el queria estar conmigo, yo crei que sentia algo por mi y que le gustaba. (una lagrima se le cayo por la mejilla). – le odio, soy una estupida pensando que el ... espera un momento y si esas tres s lo inventaron, necesito que alguien me cuente la verda, Ranma seguro que me lo negara, Nabiki mejor no pensar en ella porque seguro que me cobrara por decirmelo, ahaaa llamare a Yuca, ella siempre se entera de todo lo que pasa en la escuela.

Salto su cama y vajo corriendo las escaleras buscando el telefono. Marco el numero rapido y espero que su amiga cojiera el telefono.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring.

Yuca- hola casa de los surakis, yuca hablando.

Akane- Yuca eres tu.

Yuca- Akane, akane que te pasa, tienes la voz de estar llorando.

Akane- Amiga necesito que me digas la verda, si sabes algo de una apuesta y que yo estoy por medio, dimelo todo porfavor, necesito escucharlo de alguien de confianza.

Yuca – pues no se si decirlo

Akane- porfavor dimelo, necesito saber si es verdad de lo que me han dicho.

Yuca- te lo dire pero promete que no le diras a nadie que yo te lo dije.

Akane- te lo prometo.

Yuca- Akane escucha, Ranma ha sido retado para besarte antes de dos semanas ahora solo le queda una semana. Yo me entere por daisuke, ya sabes que a el le gusto y me lo conto. Cuando hoy hablamos, no tenia ni idea de esto pero ahora que lo se, me repugna saber que te ha utilizado, ese Ranma se merece una leccion. Akane sigues ahí?

Akane- si, yuca sigo aquí, gracias por la informacion.

Yuca- yo pensaba por lo que me dijiste que le gustabas pero ahora pienso que es un aprovechado.

Akane- yo tambien pense en lo mismo pero ahora que se la verda tengo que pensar en algo.

Yuca- tienes idea de lo que puedes hacer.

Akane- se me esta ocuriendo algo pero no se como lo hare.

Yuca- mas o menos que es lo que tienes pensado, cuentamelo porfi.

Akane- no le golpeare porque eso duele solo en el momento, le voy a engañar igual que el me esta engañado a mi, le voy hacer creer que estoy enamorada de el pero no le dejare besarme tan facilmente, se lo pondre dificil.

Yuca- amiga me sorprende cómo piensas, bueno me voy que tengo que seguir con mis tareas.

Akane- hasta mañana yuca, ah y gracias por ser una buena amiga. Adios.

Katumi- todos a cenar.

Todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, era extraño comer sin escuchar a la pareja pelearse. Ellos solo comian, ningun se miraba.

Pero Akane tenia un plan, ella cojio la mano de Ranma por debajo de la mesa y seguia comiendo. El chico se sonrojo pero siguio comiendo aunque un poco nervioso. "que bien ya sele ha pasado el mosqueo, espero que esas tres no le haigan dicho nada de la apuesta".

Cuando terminaron de comer, ella le suelta la mano, y se despide de su familia para ir a su cuarto. Un rato mas tarde, mientras todos dormian Ranma aprovecho y fue al cuarto de Akane pero entro por la ventana. La encontro despierta pero echada en la cama mirando el techo. Ranma entro con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, se puso muy cerca de ella y le dijo en un tono suave – Akane, puedo hablar contigo.

Continuara...

Notas de las autoras

Meli-chan: Hola a todos, espero que os haiga gustado este capitulo. Aunque sea un poquito mas largo que el anterior pero cuando una escribe y esta insprirada, no puede parar. Bueno, que pasara, llegara Ranma besar a Akane, como se portara Akane con Ranma ya que ella sabe que el la esta usando, para saberlo tendreis que seguir leyendo.

Khrysta: Me esta gustando mucho escribir este fic con mi amiga Meli-Chan, es mucho mas divertido, espero que os esté gustando a todos y muchas gracias por leernos.

Que lastimita me dio cuando Akane se entera de lo del reto, Ranma tubo mucha suerte de salir vivo!

Chao

Meli-chan y Khrysta

No olviden dejar sus reviews


	5. Otro intento

Ranma y los demás no me pertenecen (ojala) pertenecen a Rumiko sensei.

**CAPITULO 5 – Otro intento**

– Akane, puedo hablar contigo.

En ese instante Akane sintió unas ganas enormes de atizarle y de decirle lo baka que es, pero se tranquilizó, respiró hondo y le contestó fingiendo una sonrisa lo mas calmada posible.

Akane- Claro Ranma¿de qué quieres hablar?

Ranma- Pues verás, esta tarde….en la pista de patinaje, cuando te fuiste al baño sé que estuviste hablando con esas tres, y bueno…. Como después saliste corriendo y parecías muy afectada, pues…. – Ranma estaba muy nervioso, y se rascaba la nuca mientras le hablaba – Quería saber si te habían hecho algo, o… si te habían dicho algo malo…

Akane- No, me dijeron lo de siempre, que tu eres suyo, que no me acerque a ti… lo de siempre ¿porqué lo dices¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? "venga Ranma, cuéntamelo y dime que no te comportabas así solo por esa estúpida apuesta, por favor…"

El nerviosismo de Ranma aumentó, se sentía pésimo por estar engañando así a Akane, pero ahora que habían conseguido llevarse tan bien y acercarse tanto no quería que ella le odiara. "Tal vez no tiene porqué enterarse nunca de lo de la apuesta, cuando termine esta semana no pienso cambiar mi comportamiento con ella, quiero que sigamos como ahora" No, definitivamente no se lo iba a contar.

Ranma - ¿algo malo¿Cómo qué?

Akane- No se- "maldito baka! Esta era la última oportunidad que te daba para arreglar las cosas¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y pensar que yo te gustaba? Pues si quieres seguir con esto por mi bien, pero no saldrá como tu esperas" – Bueno Ranma, estoy muy cansada y quiero acostarme ya, si no te importa….

Ranma- No, claro, que descanses Akane!

Ranma salió otra vez por la ventana y se tumbó en el tejado mirando las estrellas, los recuerdos de la semana que había pasado con su prometida empezaron a rondar por su mente y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "cada día que pasa tengo mas ganas de besarla".

Al día siguiente, después de las clases, ambos regresaron juntos, los dos iban charlando sobre temas tribales hasta que llegaron a casa, una vez allí Akane se fue al dojo a romper unos cuantos ladrillos imaginándose que era el cuello de Ranma, se sentía muy bien a su lado últimamente pero luego se acordaba de que el solo se portaba así por la apuesta y le costaba mucho esfuerzo reprimirse para no pegarle una paliza.

Cuando se cansó de los ladrillos se dirigió al baño para relajarse, pero subiendo las escaleras se encontró con Ranma.

Ranma- oye Akane, he pensado, que como mañana no hay clase podríamos hacer algo juntos esta noche¿Qué te parece?

Akane- ¿Algo como que?

Ranma- No se, si quieres te invito a cenar en algún lugar bonito.

Akane- Ranma, pero ¿desde cuando tienes tu tanto dinero? No creo que puedas permitírtelo.

Ranma- Bueno, también podríamos decirle a Kasumi que nos prepare algo e ir al parque a comérnoslo¿te parece bien?

Akane- esta bien "pero ni creas que por una cena te voy a dejar que me beses" En un rato estaré lista.

Ranma- Vale, hasta ahora!

Unas horas mas tarde los dos se dirigían hacia el parque, Ranma buscó un lugar bien escondido entre los árboles, pusieron un mantel en el suelo y se sentaron para cenar sentados uno junto al otro, Ranma se comportaba muy bien en todo momento, nada de comer como un cerdo, comía despacio, al mismo ritmo que ella. Cuando terminaron con la comida empezaron a comer unas pastas de nata que Kasumi les había puesto en la cesta para el postre.

Akane, tienes algo de nata ahí! – dijo Ranma señalando en la comisura de sus labios.

Akane- ¿Dónde aquí?

Akane empezó a rozarse los labios con su lengua buscando la nata, a Ranma ese gesto le pareció sumamente atrayente, se acercó a ella, puso su mano en su mejilla y fue acercándose a ella buscando sus labios, le lamió justo donde la chica tenia la nata haciendo que sus labios se rozasen, se separo un poco de ella para mirarle a la cara y la vio morderse el labio inferior, parecía estar luchando interiormente contra algo, pero entonces cerró sus ojos y levanto un poco el rostro invitándole a que la besara, Ranma no podía resistirse mas, puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella apresándola contra su pecho y la besó, en esos momentos no se acordaba del reto ni de ninguna otra cosa, en su mente solo estaba Akane y el dulce sabor de su boca, notó como ella empezó a entreabrir un poco sus labios para poder profundizar el beso, le encantaba su sabor, el roce de su lengua y su inconfundible aroma, apretó mas su abrazo con miedo a que se le escapara y la escucho soltar un pequeño gemido, eso fue suficiente para hacerle perder el control del todo, la fue tumbando poco a poco sobre el pasto situándose encima de ella, apoyándose en una pierna y un codo, siguió besándola hasta que la notó apartarse un poco de el para coger aire y ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos unos instantes como si estuvieran hipnotizados, pero pronto le hizo falta sentir de nuevo esos labios y la volvió a besar, colocándose mas cómodo encima de ella con una pierna a cada lado y soportando su peso en sus brazos para no aplastarla, el roce de sus cuerpos era enloquecedor, ella puso sus brazos en su espalda y empezó a acariciarla metiendo sus manos bajo su camisa, si aún le quedaba algo de cordura la acababa de perder con esa caricia de ella, puso su mano en su pierna y fue subiendo poco a poco hacia arriba por debajo de su falda.

Ranma se separó de sus labios, comenzó a besarle por el cuello y notó como a ella se le escapaba un suspiro con cada beso suyo, se acercó entonces a su oído y le susurró muy bajito

-No sabes cuanto te deseo Akane…

Akane- ¿Has dicho algo Ranma?

Ranma abrió los ojos de golpe muy sorprendido¿Se lo había imaginado todo? No, no podía ser, parecía tan real, estaba muy confundido, de repente

No soportaba tenerla tan lejos, y para colmo ella seguía teniendo nata en sus labios "¿Y si…..?" Ranma empezó a acercarse a Akane dispuesto a hacer lo que instantes antes había imaginado.

Akane "¿pero, que esta haciendo, porque se acerca tanto a mi? Me mira de una forma extraña, no como siempre, y antes juraría haberle escuchado decir que me desea….."

Ranma se puso enfrente de ella y puso su mano en su mejilla, estaba muy nervioso, no sabia como reaccionaria Akane, se inclinó un poco hacia ella dispuesto a hacer realidad lo que instantes entes había imaginado, pero a escasos centímetros se paró y dirigió su mirada de sus labios a sus ojos. Ella le miraba embelezada, tenia muchísimas ganas de que la besara, pero entonces recordó que el solo lo hacia por una apuesta y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, el al ver su reacción le quitó la nata con su mano y se apartó de ella muy nervioso y empezó a mirar hacia otro lado.

Akane- quiero volver a casa.

Ranma- yo.. Akane, no pienses nada raro, yo solo quería quitarte le nata, enserio, no pretendía otra cosa, no, no he intentado besarte A..Ak..Akane….

Akane se levantó de golpe apretando los puños con fuerza y mirándole con una ira incontenible. "Encima lo niega"

Akane- claro, soy demasiado fea y marimacho para ti ¿no? Pues que sepas que no te besaría ni borracha.-Y salió corriendo hacia su casa, cuando llegó se encerró en su habitación sollozando. "por un momento me olvidé de la apuesta y estuve apunto de caer, es que me cuesta tanto resistirme cuando me mira así…."

Por otro lado Ranma regresaba caminando despacio pensando en lo que había pasado… "¿Cómo a podido todo estropearse así? Para una vez que no nos interrumpe nadie, no entiendo porque se a puesto así, creo que no era para tanto"

Al día siguiente apenas se dirigían la palabra, Akane no se veía con fuerzas de seguir fingiendo que no sabia nada, y por eso trataba de evitarle, "si intenta besarme otra vez no sé si podría contenerme, es que le quiero tanto" Akane se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos, "¿Cómo puede gustarme un baka como ese? No, no le dejaré ganar, va a ver de lo que es capaz una Tendo.."

Mientras tanto, un chico con muy poco sentido de la orientación (y muy wapetón por cierto) intentaba encontrar el dojo Tendo desde que salió de la pista de patinaje hace dos días cuando salió de la pista de patinaje, después de la larga búsqueda, por fin logró encontrarlo.

"¡Oh mi amada Akane! Ya estoy aquí, no puedo permitir que ese estúpido de Ranma te haga daño, yo me ocuparé de ello". Entró en la casa de los Tendo y tras mojarse con agua fría se encaminó hacia la habitación de Akane, mientras la buscaba sintió como de repente lo cogían de la pañoleta y lo levantaban del suelo.

Ranma- Donde te crees que vas Ryoga?

P-Chan- kuiiiiiiiii, kuiiiiii- El cerdito trataba inútilmente de soltarse.

Ranma- Si piensas que te voy a dejar quedarte en la habitación de Akane la llevas clara.

Rápidamente el cerdo le mordió en un dedo y salió corriendo por toda la casa gritando- kuiiiii, kuiiii, kuiii…..

Ranma- ahora veras maldito cerdo del demonio….!

Ranma empezó a correr detrás de él y cuando por fin lo atrapó….

¡Splasssssshss! (Sonido de agua)

Akane había dejado a Ranma empapado.

Akane- ¿que te crees que le estas haciendo a mi cerdito?- Akane cogió a p-chan en sus brazos y lo apretó contra si pecho – oohh, ven aquí mi tesoro, pobrecito, mira que chichón te a hecho ese malo, ven, vamos a curarte.

Se dirigió el baño a curarlo y cuando acabó fue a su cuarto.

Ranma-chan - ¿No pensarás dormir con ese cerdo?

Akane- ¿Y a ti que mas te da? Como te vuelva a ver haciéndole algo a mi pequeñín te las verás conmigo.

Ranma-chan – Per, pero, no puedes dormir con él.

Akane- ¿Y porque no?

Ranma-chan – porque, porque, porque no quiero.

Akane- Perdona, pero yo hago lo que quiero, y si quiero dormir con mi cerdito dormiré con él.

Ranma-chan –Pero no puedes, porque, el es, el es, arrrggg… haz lo que te dé la gana, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Ranma dio media vuelta muy furioso, Akane no le hizo caso, se fue a su cuarto y dejando a p-chan encima de la cama empezó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse su pijama, a p-chan empezó a sangrarle la nariz y desvió la vista hacia otro lado para no verla.

Akane- No entiendo a ese baka¿Cómo puede tener celos de un cerdito?

Se terminó de vestir y se metió en la cama con el cerdito en sus brazos.

Llegó el lunes y en todo el fin de semana Ranma no consiguió apenas acercarse a Akane, ella estaba un poco distante con el y cuando conseguía acercarse siempre aparecía p-chan para estropear el momento, y claro, como era de esperar Ranma pegaba al cerdo por interrumpir y Akane golpeaba a Ranma por hacer daño a su Cerdito.

Cuando acabaron las clases Akane su fue con sus amigas de compras y Ranma quiso aprovechar para deshacerse de Ryoga antes de que Akane regresara a casa, empezó a buscar al cerdo por toda la casa, cuando por fin lo encontró, este estaba asomándose dentro de la lavadora.

P-chan – "Aquí tampoco es¿Dónde demonios estará la habitación de Akane?"

Ranma- ¿estas perdido cerdito? Yo te ayudaré.

Ranma cogió a p-chan y de una patada lo mandó a la otra punta de Japón, después de esto se fue al tejado a esperar a que llegara Akane.

Un terrorífico sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos..

-Miauuuuuu-

-Ranma- Oh no, un ga..ga..ga..GATO! No te acerques, no te acerques a mí..

El pequeño gatito se asustó de los gritos de Ranma y salió corriendo alejándose de allí y Ranma respiró aliviado, "Ufff, menos mal que se ha ido, si no podría haber entrado en el estado de Nekoken y entonces... SI, QUE BUENA IDEA, si finjo estar bajo el nekoken Akane me dejará acercarme puesto que es la única que puede sacarme de ese estado"

Ranma comenzó a ensayar para cuando llegara su prometida, un rato mas tarde la vio llegar y subir directa a su habitación. "Ahora o nunca"

Se puso a cuatro patas y maulló al mismo tiempo que rascaba en la ventana de Akane, ella, al ver en el estado en el que supuestamente se encontraba su prometido le abrió la ventana para que pasara, Ranma se tiró a sus brazos maullando y Akane se dedicó a acariciarle con ternura la cabeza y parte de la espalda. Ranma se encontraba muy a gusto, las caricias de su prometida le estaban recordando a lo que imaginó en el parque y comenzó a ponerse nervioso "Animo, no tengo que ponerme nervioso ahora, he venido aquí a besarla y eso es lo que haré" levantó su rostro hacia el de Akane, pero en ese instante Nabiki, que había visto a Ranma entrar por la ventana, entro a la habitación para asegurarse de no perder la apuesta.

Nabiki- ¿Akane, podrías dejarme…? Oh, vaya¿interrumpo algo?

Akane- Para nada Nabiki, Ranma entró por la ventana hace un rato y mira en que estado se encuentra.

Entonces Nabiki echó agua encima de ellos.

Ranma/Akane- ¿pero se puede saber porque has hecho eso?

Nabiki- solo pretendía ayudaros, ves hermana, Ranma ya se encuentra mejor, mojarlo es más efectivo y rápido para sacarlo de ese estado, y yo necesito que me ayudes con una cosa Akane, ven un momento a mi habitación.

Akane se fue con Nabiki dejando a Ranma-chan sola en su habitación. "otra vez nos han interrumpido, pensaba que por fin lo iba a conseguir, pero no hay manera, ya no sé que más hacer…"

Akane- y bien Nabiki ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Nabiki- solo quería saber tu opinión sobre algo.

Nabiki sacó dos vestidos de su armario ¿Cuál crees que me queda mejor, este vestido o este otro?

Akane- ¿me has tirado agua encime y me has hacho venir solo para eso?

Nabiki- es que no se cual ponerme.

Akane salió cabreada de su habitación y se fue a la suya, cuando entró en su habitación Ranma ya se había ido dejando la ventana abierta, la cerró y se tiró en su cama mirando hacia el techo hasta la hora de la cena.

**Notas de autora:**

**Meli-chan: **Te felicito Krysta, y yo que me crei que se besaban de verda...

**Khrysta:** Espero que os guste, ya nos estamos acercando al final de la historia, uno o dos capitulos mas supongo, no sé.Me encantan los fics lemon y tengo muchas ganas de intentar escribir uno, ( puede que mas adelante…, aunque mas bien será lima)

Chao

Meli-chan y Khrysta

No olviden dejar sus reviews!


	6. Otra cita?

Ranma y los demás no me pertenecen (ojala) pertenecen a Rumiko sensei.

CAPITULO 6 – OTRA CITA?

Akane estaba en su habitación, echada en su cama con la mirada perdida y pensando en todo lo que ocurrió en estas dos semanas. Se sentía triste y decepcionada pensando que Ranma solo se porta así con ella por un estúpido reto. Se puso a pensar en como podría vengarse de el. "ya lo tengo, voy a ser que el haga lo que nunca quiere hacer como probar mi comida, entrenarme y alo mejor debo portarme con el como hace Shampoo, eso lo asustaría mucho pero no se si podría hacerlo. Ahha eso haré ya que el solo me utiliza, pues ahora yo me aprovechare para utilizarlo".

TOC, TOC,

Akane- quien es?

Katumi-Akane la comida esta lista, venga a comer...

Antes de salir del cuarto de Akane, Kasumi se dirigió a su hermanita pequeña y se sentó en la cama alado de su hermana. "oye Akane, ha pasado algo entre tu y Ranma, porque te noto algo triste"

Akane- no pasa nada Katumi, de veras no me pasa nada.

Katumi- si tú lo dices te creo pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Akane- si ya lo se, gracias katumi.

Ambas se fueron al salón para comer.

La cena fue tranquila y todos se fueron dejando a los dos más jóvenes de la casa. Soun y Genma se fueron a jugar como siempre con la tabla, Katumi y Nabiki salieron con sus amigas, y el maestro Happosai se fue a buscar ropa interior. Ranma estaba tumbado en el suelo mirando la televisión y Akane se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de camisa ya que tenía calor y luego bajo y se tumbo alado de Ranma, quedando detrás de su espalda. "ahora debo portarme como shampoo". Ella tenía una camisa de verano de tirantes y era muy ajustado que dejaban ver un poco su escote. Ranma estaba tan concentrado con lo que echaban por la tele que ni se dio cuenta que ella estaba tumbada detrás de su espalda. Empezó a oler un aroma a cerezos y al girarse se encontró con Akane que también miraba la televisión. El empezó a mirar su rostro y luego bajo su mirada al escote de la chica, enseguida noto que se le empezaban a subir los colores y noto que también le sangraba la nariz. Ella lo miro y se levanto corriendo a buscar un pañuelo para parar la hemorragia. Ella le dijo que se tumbara boca arriba y se puso a limpiarle la nariz con el pañuelo. El solo miraba su rostro y en un descuido miro un poco mas abajo y vio otra vez su escote, con la camisa apretada, se notaba mas la forma de sus pechos. Otro choro de sangre le salía de la nariz, "Ranma, otra vez te sangra la nariz, llamo al doctor Tofu, el la miro y parecía muy preocupada. Entonces cogio el pañuelo de la mano de ella y se lo puso en la nariz.

Ranma- no es necesario, lo ves ya ha parado de sangrar "no debo mirar sus pechos".

Akane- esta bien pero si sigue saliéndote sangre pues llamare al doctor Tofu.

Ranma- si mama, lo que digas.

Akane- pues si hahahahhah

Los dos empezaron a reír luego se tumbaron a ver la televisión. Akane sintió un poco de frío y Ranma noto que estaba temblando un poco así que se levanto y enseguida volvió con una manta de verano. Se tumbo y cubrió a ambos con la manta. Después de un rato Akane se estaba quedando dormida y se acerco inconscientemente a Ranma y se quedo dormida en el pecho del chico. Ranma se quedo estático de ver que ella se había abrazado a el y ahora estaba completamente dormida. Se quedo mirándola muy de cerca por un buen rato luego se levanto muy despacio para no despertarla. Suavemente la levanto con los brazos y se la llevo al cuarto de ella para que pudiese dormir tranquilamente en su cama.

La deposito en la cama y la tapo con las sabanas. Se quedó unos instantes observándola mientras dormía, se acercó a ella y le susurró muy flojito "Akane, no sabes hasta que punto me gustas, ojala te lo podría decir pero me falta mucho valor para decirte lo que siento, algún día te prometo que lo haré". Se levanto y se marcho a su habitación. Allí se tumbo en su furton y se quedo pensando en que podría hacer para llegar a besarla. "con lo fácil que es dar un simple beso y lo difícil que lo tengo con Akane, la he llevado al cine, ha tomar un helado, a patinar sobre hielo, hemos ido al parque a almorzar, me he hecho pasar por gato, la he tenido hace un rato muy cerca de mi, podría haberla besado mientras dormía pero ese beso no valdría, NO SE QUE MAS HACER...", se levanto y fue a buscar su revista "voy a mirar en la revista a ver si me da algún consejo mas. Ejemmm, este parece mas fácil que los otros consejos, dice una chica siempre se deja llevar en un baile." – eso es, ya que me queda 2 días pues mañana la llevare a un sitio de esos para las parejas para bailar".

La noche paso y por la mañana, como todos los días, estaban Ranma y Akane con las prisas para llegar a la escuela. Pero en el camino Ranma salto de la barandilla y se puso delante de Akane, haciendo que ella pare de andar.

Ranma- Akane quiero pedirte una cosa.

Akane- aaahhh, ahora que lo mencionas yo también te quiero pedir una cosa.

Ranma- ahhh si?

Akane- si pero dime tu primero que es lo que me ibas a decir.

Ranma- pues que esta noche tenia pensado si quieres...

Akane- si quiero que Ranma?

Ranma- si quieres venir conmigo a un sitio de esos que hay baile lento.

El corazón de ella palpitaba que parecía que su corazón se le saldría de pecho.

Ranma- que contestas, bueno, no tienes que ir sino quieres.

Akane- pues claro que si.

Ranma- entonces aceptas!

Akane- si (sonriéndole como a el mas le gusta) (el se sonrojo viendo su hermosa sonrisa)

Ranma- Akane que era lo que me querías decir?

Akane- pues que aunque se que vas a decir que no... Pues me preguntaba ya que estas tan amable conmigo, pues...

Ranma- venga pídeme lo que quieras

Akane- pues me preguntaba si me podrías entrenar?

Ranma- entrenarte...

Akane- por favor Ranma me haría mucha ilusión que me entrenaras.

Ranma- esta bien cuando quieras entrenaremos

Akane- de verdad...

Ranma- si claro

Akane sin pensarlo lo abrazo dándole las gracias y enseguida se separo de el. – vamos rápido que llegaremos tarde. – si vamos.

Llegaron tarde como de costumbre, pero el profesor aun no había llegado así que se libraron del castigo de llevar cubos de agua por el corredor. Mientras estaban en las clases el director publicó por el micrófono de la escuela que mañana no habrá clases. Todos los estudiantes estaban muy felices de no tener clases en un miércoles. Después todo seguía normal en las clases, Akane pensaba "que bien, Ranma me va a entrenar, siempre me dice que no pero hoy a dicho que si, que bien, que bien, pero esta noche quiere que salga con el a bailar, después mirare que me pongo. Ahhh, bailar con el" pero enseguida se acordó lo del reto y recordó sus intenciones. "seguro que piensa que bailando con el me dejaría que me bese pero esta muy equivocado".

Mientras Ranma por otro lado pensaba "bien ha aceptado ir a bailar, y que bien que mañana no haya clases así podré estar tranquilo con ella sin prisas de volver a la casa, pero se me olvido, le prometí que la entrenaría, pero con ella no puedo entrenar en serio, jamás le haría daño, entrenare las cosas mas fáciles para que no sea muy duro con ella, hahahah que listo soy".

Al terminar las clases, salieron juntos por la salida de la escuela y vieron a Ryoga con un ramo de flores.

Ryoga- a,a,akane esto es es para ti.

Akane- gracias Ryoga pero no tenias que haberte molestado.

Ryoga- no es molestia, además Akane, te te gustariiiiaaa salir conmigo esta noche?

Akane- no puedo Ryoga, porque ya tengo una cita con Ranma"

Ryoga- quueeeeee!

Ranma un poco molesto con lo que acababa de presenciar. -oye cerdito porque no dejas en paz a Akane-. Akane se quedo viéndolo muy sorprendida.

Ryoga- Ranma Akane no es nada tuya así que ella mientras no este casada aun esta libre para elegir.

Ranma- te equivocas Ryoga, Akane es mi novia y solo saldrá conmigo.

Akane no se esperaba a escuchar esas palabras de Ranma, no sabia si eran verdad o solo era por ese estúpido reto pero esas palabras la impactaron mucho. Ambos chicos empezaron a pelearse dejando a Akane sola en la salida de la escuela, entonces ella empezó a andar sola para su casa. Andaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo pensando en Ranma. Al llegar a casa fue a su cuarto y abrió su armario para ver lo que se podría poner para su baile. Ya que todavía era verano pues busco por un vestido corto. No veía ninguno que quisiese ponerse hasta que vio es vestido que le regalo el príncipe toma. – este es el vestido que me voy a poner, es sencillo, blanco, y corto. Me encanta, creí que nunca más me lo podría poner. Bueno ahora me voy a tomar un baño, para relajarme un poco.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Ranma que acababa de entrar a la casa. Ambos se miraron y Ranma le dijo –no te olvides lo de esta noche. Y si quieres en vez de comer aquí podríamos comer afuera, que te parece?

Akane- esta bien pero esta vez pagamos los dos y no solo tú que sino te vas a quedar sin dinero.

Ranma- no te preocupes por eso, adonde te gustaría ir

Akane- pues adonde sea menos al Uchan o al Neko-Haten.

Ranma- esta bien iremos a un puestecillo que conozco que hacen pescado, carnes y arroz muy bueno.

Akane- vale, te veré dentro de un rato me voy a darme un buen baño.

Akane se fue al baño, mientras estaba en el agua pensaba "ojala fuera una cita de verdad y no una excusa para besarme, a el solo le interesa ganar ese reto". Se puso un poco triste.

Después del baño se dirigió a su cuarto y empezó a cambiarse, arreglarse el pelo, ponerse un poco de maquillaje y echarse perfume. Ranma ya se había bañado, arreglado y echado colonia. El estaba esperando que ella bajase por las escaleras, se estaba desesperando un poco de tanto esperar.

Nabiki- hola Ranma, que wapo vas, adonde piensas ir?

Ranma- pues a comer con Akane ¿porque?.

Nabiki- por nada cuñadito pero adonde vais a comer?

Ranma "si le digo adonde comeremos seguro que se lo dirá a todos y nos estropearan la noche".

Ranma- pues voy a ir con Akane a un restaurante que hay afuera de Nerima, y tenemos que coger el autobús. "espero que se lo crea".

Nabiki- y como se llama ese restaurante?

Ranma- pues no lo recuerdo pero se adonde esta y es un sitio bastante...

Nabiki- romántico

Ranma- romántico no, solo agradable eso es todo.

Nabiki- como es que vas a ir con mi hermana, tú no dices que no te gusta.

Ranma- eso a ti no te concierne.

Katumi- Nabiki deja en paz a Ranma, si tiene una cita pues me alegro por ti.

Ranma rascadose la cabeza "porque tardara tanto Akane".

Soun- oye Saotome ha escuchado eso, nuestros hijos van a tener una cita, y mira que arreglado va su hijo. (Ranma más rojo que un tomate)

Genma- Tendo eso significa que pronto habrá un boda.

Soun y Genma abrazados y saltando de alegría.

Ranma- pero quien se quiere casar con una marimacho como ella.

- ¡pues seguro que tu no!- dijo Akane cabreada.

En eso aparece Akane arriba de las escaleras y va bajando muy despacio.

Katumi- que guapa vas Akane.

Soun- si hija mía, estas guapísima.

Akane- Gracias papa.

Ranma se dio la vuelta y la vio, vio un ángel, vio la chica más guapa y bonita que jamás había visto, la vio con ese vestido corto en blanco. Ella ya no parecía muy enfadada.

Ranma- A..aa...a.akane estasss muy guapa.

Akane- gracias "uuff menos mal que me dijo eso y no algo estúpido como 'que haces con ese vestido". Bueno nos vamos.

Se despidieron y salieron de la casa pero Ranma se para y le da una blanca flor que ella acepta y se lo pone detrás de su oreja para que vaya a juego con su vestido.

Continuara...

Notas de las autoras

Meli-chan – hola espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Ya pronto tendremos el final ya que solo le queda esa noche y una más para poder besarla. Llegara a besar, pues ni yo misma lo se y tu que opinas Khrysta?

Khrysta- Ya veremos, ya veremos…. Le verdad es que Ranma se lo está currando mucho, (seguro que ya se a gastado un pastón con tanta cita) Yo creo que se merece un pequeño premio ¿no? Le diremos a Akane que le cocine algo, jejeje…

No olviden dejar sus reviews y muchas gracias por los que hemos recibido hasta ahora!


	7. Capitulo 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**CAPITULO 7: MÁS INTENTOS**

Ranma y Akane llegaron a un restaurante con una pequeña pista de baile en el centro y con las mesas alrededor de esta, un camarero los guió hasta una mesa y les tomó nota de la bebida, Ranma pidió una botella de vino, pues pensaba que bebiendo un poco se relajaría y no estaría tan nervioso por sacar a Akane a bailar.

Ambos empezaron a beber de sus copas y para cuando el camarero les trajo su comida ellos ya estaban contentillos (no borrachos pero con el efecto del alcohol)

-¿no estarás tratando de emborracharme verdad?- dijo Akane mirándole seductoramente.

Ranma tragó fuerte y se disponía a contestar cuando sintió algo que le rozaba la pierna, enseguida se dio cuenta de que era la pierna de Akane que se estaba enlazando con la suya y se puso muy nervioso, no esperaba algo así de Akane, tal vez Shampoo, pero Akane siempre le golpeaba si se le acercaba demasiado, en cambio ahora estaba ahí, enfrente suyo, haciéndole esa caricia y mirándole directamente a los ojos con una mirada que derretiría a cualquiera, su sonrojo no se hizo esperar seguido por el de Akane que enseguida soltó el enlace de su pierna con la de él, los dos miraban sus platos de comida como si buscaran algo entre sus ingredientes..

Akane "pero como he podido hacer eso? Ay, que vergüenza…, pero me gustó ver la reacción de su cara, Esto de intentar comportarme como shampoo será mas divertido de lo que yo creía."

Ranma "y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer? Este silencio es muy incomodo…"

La música empezó a sonar y alguna pareja salió a bailar, Akane se quedó embobada mirando como bailaban, Ranma notó esto y finalmente, se armó de valor para sacarla a bailar, se levantó de su silla y se puso enfrente de Akane extendiendo su mano hacia ella, con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios y el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Akane aceptó feliz la mano que él le extendía y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile….

Mientras tanto, en un lugar a las afueras de Nerima….

Shampoo- Donde está mi Airen?

Ukyo- Esta Nabiki, dijo que estarían por alguno de estos restaurantes cenando, pero no los veo por ninguna parte…

Shampoo- Airen no se puede besar con la chica violenta, solo Shampoo puede besar a Ranma.

Ukyo- (poniéndose en posición de combate) ¿pero que dices? Ranchan es mío.

Así ambas empezaron a pelear para decidir quien tenía más derecho a besar a Ranma…..

Ranma y Akane empezaron a bailar muy separados el uno del otro, estaban muy avergonzados. Poco a poco Akane fue acercándose mas a Ranma y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello escondiendo su rostro en el pecho musculoso de Ranma para que no viera que el rojo de su cara ya podía competir con la camisa roja china que usualmente lleva Ranma, él ante el acercamiento de ella aferró sus temblorosos dedos a su pequeña cintura acercándola un poco mas a su cuerpo. Akane podía escuchar el corazón de Ranma que latía apresuradamente en su pecho "no lo entiendo, si solamente hace esto por el reto… ¿Por qué le late tan fuerte el corazón? Tal vez yo a él le gus…. No, no pienses tonterías Akane" Ranma se sentía como en un sueño, tenia a Akane en sus brazos y no era a causa de ningún peligro que los amenazara, además ella tenia apoyada su cabeza en su pecho, apoyó él su barbilla en la cabeza de Akane y siguieron bailando lentamente.

Cuando terminó la canción Ranma se separó un poco de Akane pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

Ranma - Akane?

Ella al escuchar que la llamaba levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Ranma que la miraba los ojos llenos de ternura? Sintió entonces como él colocaba su mano en el mentón de ella levantándolo suavemente hacia él.

Ranma-¿sabes? Estas muy bonita!

Akane se puso nerviosa por su comentario y Ranma sonrió al ver su reacción y comenzó a deslizar la mano que tenia en el mentón de ella acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

Bajó su mirada hasta los labios de ella observándolos con deseo, humedeció los suyos instintivamente y fue cerrando sus ojos mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella apretando mas su abrazo, no quería que se le escapara, no ahora que la tenia tan cerca.

Akane no sabia que hacer, se moría de ganas por besarle, pero en el último instante volteo la cara haciendo que los labios de Ranma solo llegasen a su mejilla, Ranma se entristeció al darse cuenta de que ella había apartado su rostro, pero no se detuvo, el roce con su mejilla solo le sirvió para comprobar cuanto necesitaba ese beso, siguió besando su mejilla buscando sus labios de nuevo.

Akane sentía que los besos de su prometido le quemaban, "lo deseo tanto, pero no puedo permitir que me bese, no si no me ama" –Ranma, por favor, no sigas..- Su voz sonaba quebrada.

Ranma se separó entonces de ella mirándole con tristeza – pero, Akane yo…

-no Ranma, por favor, vámonos a casa.-

Ranma bajo su mirada al suelo derrotado – como quieras Akane-

Tras pagar la cuenta ambos se dirigieron silenciosos a casa y sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Ranma "no me quiere, yo pensaba que ella sentía por mi lo mismo que yo por ella, pensaba… que ella también quería besarme, pero me equivoque" soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras miraba de reojo a su prometida "es tan hermosa, como me gustaría tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos"

Llegaron a casa y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente cuando Akane bajó a desayunar le extraño no ver allí a Ranma, el nunca se perdía ninguna comida, pero desayunó en silencio y se dirigió después al dojo a entrenas un rato, pero al entrar lo vio allí, estaba entrenando, hacia mucho calor y no llevaba camisa, se veía tan atractivo…

Se acordó entonces de que solo quedaba un día para terminar el reto y que si quería que el la entrenara tendría que aprovechar ahora.

Akane- oye Ranma!- Ranma detuvo sus entrenamientos y se quedó mirándola - ¿sigue en pie lo de entrenarme?

El joven de la trenza se alegró de que le dijera eso, temía que después de lo de anoche no quisiera hablarle, así que solamente asintió con la cabeza y ambos se pusieron a entrenar juntos, pasado un rato, se olvidaron de todo lo sucedido anteriormente y estaban entrenando como dos buenos amigos mientras hacían bromas y reían.

Después de mucho entrenar ambos se echaron exhaustos en el suelo mientras respiraban agitadamente.

Akane- ¿Sabes? Estoy muy contenta, es la primera vez que entrenas conmigo y no te limitas a esquivar mis golpes, aunque me atacaste poco y solo me enviabas golpes que sabias que podía detener, pero incluso así estoy contenta.

Ranma – tú sabes que seria incapaz de golpearte de verdad, si te hiciera daño no me lo perdonaría.

Akane- el dolor físico lo puedo aguantar… "pero si me rompes el corazón no lo soportaría" – bueno, yo me voy a darme un baño, estoy exhausta!

Ranma – yo me bañaré en cuanto tu termines, también me hace falta.

Después de darse el baño fue a su habitación, se puso una camisa rosa de tirantes con una faldita vaquera y como aun quedaban unas horas para que estuviera lista la comida se sentó en su escritorio a hacer sus tareas para el colegio.

Un rato mas tarde Ranma apareció por la ventana de su habitación con una libreta y un lápiz en la mano, ella le dejó pasar.

Ranma- (rascándose la nuca) veras, me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar con los problemas de matemáticas, es que a mi las ecuaciones no se me dan nada bien.

Akane- claro Ranma! Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme a entrenar, ven, siéntate aquí conmigo y los hacemos juntos ¿si?

Ranma asintió y ambos comenzaron a hacer los deberes de clase.

Ranma- nada, que no lo entiendo.

Akane- espera que te lo vuelvo a explicar, pero es la última vez que lo hago.

Akane se acercó mas a Ranma mientras le explicaba el problema, pero él no escuchaba nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo, simplemente la observaba en cada uno de sus gestos, como arrugaba el ceño concentrada en el problema, como se mordía el labio tratando de resolverlo, como colocaba los mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja… se quedó observando un instante su cuello pregonándose lo suave que seria. Akane seguía explicando el problema hasta que sintió unos labios húmedos en su cuello.

Akane – Ranma¿qu, que haces?

Ranma colocó su mano en la cintura de ella volteándola para que quedara de frente a el pero sin separar sus labios de su cuello y siguió dándole muchos besitos por todo el cuello. Akane ya no se sentía con fuerzas para resistirse mas, deseaba tanto que esto sucediera que comenzó a dejarse llevar por su corazón ignorando a su mente que le advertía de que no lo hiciera. Ranma, al ver que ella no se resistía mas comenzó a ascender su caminito de besos hasta que llegó a sus labios, se quedó a escasos milímetros de ellos y comenzó a rozarlos con los suyos suavemente, sintiendo también el deseo de ella, puso su otra mano detrás de su nuca y la besó, primero con un tímido beso, que se volvió apasionado rápidamente mostrando las ansias de ambos por sentir los labios del otro. "No lo puedo creer, la estoy besando de verdad, y ella me está correspondiendo, esto es mejor que un sueño" Akane pasó sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de él y sintió como la cogia fuertemente en brazos y la levantaba hasta dejarla sentada en el escritorio, él de pie delante suya y aferrándola contra su cuerpo, poco a poco fueron separando sus labios y se miraron fijamente diciéndose con la mirada lo que ninguno se atrevía a decir con palabras. Ranma se dirigió nuevamente a su cuello y se deleitó dándole besitos y pequeños mordiscos haciendo un caminito desde el hombro hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, Akane no pudo resistir dejar escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir sus caricias, rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de él y bajó sus manos por su espalda acariciándola suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos. Ranma fue deslizando la mano que tenia en la cintura de ella acariciando sus piernas, volvió a subir la mano hasta su vientre, la metió (la mano eh!) por debajo de su camisa y se puso a hacer círculos con sus dedos alrededor de su ombligo. Ella sentía estremecer su cuerpo con cada roce de él, llevó sus manos a su fuerte pecho y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa de él, acariciando luego el masculino torso. Ranma dejó su cuello para volver a sus labios besándola con muchas ansias siendo igual correspondido, subió despacio su mano hasta donde empezaba su sujetador y con su otra mano lo desabrochó hábilmente y empezó a acariciarle alrededor de sus senos hasta llegar a su pezón, terso por la excitación, por la mente de Akane pasó un poco de lucidez y se acordó del reto.

Ranma notó entonces como Akane se apartaba un poco de él dejando de besarle, lo que sintió después fue una sonora bofetada en todo el rostro, abrió los ojos confundido y enfocó con su mirada a Akane

Ranma - Akane, pe.. pero que..? .

Akane le miraba con mucho dolor en su rostro y lágrimas empañando sus ojos -¿Estarás contento no? Acabas de ganar tu estúpido reto.

Continuara...

**Notas de la autora**

Meli-chan: Pues me has dejado con lo más difícil, me dejas el final, bueno espero hacerlo bien en el siguiente capitulo. Me da lastima que se estropease el momento de ellos pero que se le va hacer. Bueno el siguiente capitulo es el final. Que pasara ahora entre ellos? Romperá Akane el compromiso? Conseguirá Ranma hacer las paces con ella? Pues lo tendréis que descubrir en el siguiente capitulo, ah y gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí, eso nos ponen contentas a mí y a khrysta. Besos Meli-chan.

Khrysta: Bueno, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con el lemon que he intentado hacer, me encanta leer lemons, pero escribirlos ya es otra cosa.

**Queremos agradecer a quienes nos han dejado reviews, pues nos han alentado mucho para seguir adelante con este fic:**

**Silvia-chan**

**Miho nee.chan**

**f-zelda**

**AkikoSaman**

**Shakka D´V**

**Marco Riady**

**Dark Zeldalink**

No olviden dejarnos reviews!


	8. el final del reto

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Ranma noto entonces como Akane se apartaba un poco de el dejando de besarle, lo que sintió después fue una sonora bofetada en todo el rostro, abrió los ojos confundido y enfoco con su mirada a Akane

Ranma – Akane, pe... pero que?

Akane le miraba con mucho dolor en su rostro y lagrimas empañando sus ojos – Estarás contento no? Acabas de ganar tu estúpido reto...

Continuara...

**CAPITULO 8: EL FINAL DEL RETO **

Después de lo que dijo Akane, Ranma se quedo estático, no sabia lo que hacer, en un momento estaba en el cielo besándola y acariciando todo el cuerpo de la chica y en un segundo todo cambio a una pesadilla, ella le había bofeteado, estaba llorando y le había dicho que sabia lo de la apuesta. Esto no debería estar pasando. El tenía su mirada en el suelo, estaba muy avergonzado y arrepentido de que ella se enterase de la apuesta. Entonces decidió hablar – Akane no es lo que tu piensas... déjame explicarte que..., pero Akane no le escucho, solo lo estaba empujando para echarlo de su cuarto - sal de mi cuarto, no quiero volver a verte Ranma y yo que pensaba que tu...

Antes de que Ranma pudiese salir del cuarto le dijo – Akane, yo…

Pero ella no le dejo decir nada más, lo empujo con más fuerza, lo echo de su cuarto y cerró la puerta con el cerrojo. Entonces se dejo caer al suelo y se sentó contra la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas, y empezó a llorar. "porque me tiene que pasar a mi estas cosas". En el otro lado de la puerta estaba Ranma, estaba muy deprimido y se sentía muy mal de escucharla llorar. Entonces se fue a su cuarto para estar tranquilo y pensar.

A la hora de la comida, todos estaban sentados comiendo y hablando menos a la pareja de prometidos.

Genma- bueno hijo no me contaste como os fue la cita de ayer

Ranma – bien

Soun- y tu Akane como lo pasaste hija?

Akane solo seguía comiendo, tenia muchísimas ganas de llorar pero hacia mucho esfuerzo para no hacerlo. No se sentía muy bien y no tenía muchas ganas de comer así que se levanto. – Kasumi la comida esta muy buena pero no me encuentro muy bien como para seguir comiendo, me voy a la cama hasta mañana.

Genma- Akane te importaría si me comiese yo tu comida.

Akane- cómase lo que quiera, yo no me lo voy a comer.

Genma no le dio ni las gracias, solo cogio el plato de Akane y comió su comida muy rápido. Ranma observa con tristeza como su prometida se alejaba del salón. El tampoco se sentía muy bien y todos lo notaron, apenas se comió su comida y tenia una cara muy seria y triste.

Kasumi- no te gusta la comida de hoy Ranma, es que apenas estas comiendo.

Ranma se levanto y les dijo- yo tampoco me siento bien, yo me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos...

Kasumi- que les pasaran a estos dos

Soun – me preocupa como están ellos, nunca han estado tan serios.

Nabiki "tengo que enterarme si se han besado o no"

Genma- Tendo no se preocupe, ellos siempre están así peleándose, seguro que mañana estarán bien.

Soun – si seguro que no es nada. Bueno jugamos un poco.

Genma – si vamos.

Todos siguieron haciendo sus cosas. Akane estaba en su cuarto, no podía creerse lo que le había pasado, empezó a recordar todos los momentos que paso con el en esas dos semanas, imágenes como cuando estuvo en el cine con Ranma y el le paso su brazo por el hombro, después estuvieron a solas entre unos arbustos esperando que las locas de Shampoo y compañía se alejaran de ellos. Ambos estaban muy pegados y por poco se besaban si no fuese por la lluvia. Después recordó lo bien que se porto con ella invitándola a un helado, lo bien que se sentía dándole de comer el suyo, después de se le escapo una sonrisa al recordar cuando estaban patinando sobre hielo. Ese momento fue uno muy especial, la música, las luces y solos ellos dos. También recordó la cena y baile que fueron la noche antes y por ultimo el recuerdo de su primer beso, esas sensaciones de cómo la besaba. Entonces dio un gran suspiro – uuuffff, si solo fuese que no existiera ningún reto, entonces ahora con el, pero el muy baka solo lo hizo para ganar ese estúpido reto. Y yo soy una estupida de dejarme llevar cuando me estaba besando, no debí haberle dejado. (Unas lágrimas se le escapaban recordando todo lo ocurrido)

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien que habría la puerta. Pensó que era Ranma pero no fue así, era Nabiki.

Nabiki- Akane puedo hablar contigo.

Akane - si pasa (limpiándose las lagrimas)

Nabiki no sabia bien como hablar con su hermana ya que nunca la había visto tan deprimida y llorando. Entonces se sentó a su lado en la cama para hablar con ella.

Ranma estaba en su cuarto y no podía mas, su cabeza no paraba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido y en ella. Tenia que hacer algo, así que decidió ir a hablar con ella no por la puerta ya que ella no le dejaría entrar pero pensó en entrar por la ventana. Así que salio de su habitación por la ventana, salto al tejado y se puso afuera de la ventana "que le voy a decir, da igual ya improvisare algo...", pero antes de entrar por la ventana que estaba abierta, pues se escuchaba a Nabiki hablando con Akane. El decidió esperar hasta que Nabiki se largase, así que se puso a escuchar la conversación.

Nabiki – Akane estas bien?

Akane estaba muy sorprendida de escuchar a su hermana hablarle así.

Akane – si Nabiki, no tienes que preocuparte.

Nabiki – solo quiero que me contestes a una pregunta.

Akane – pregunta lo que quieras...

Nabiki – Bueno, se nota que tú y Ranma habéis peleado, ninguno de los dos apenas habéis comido y eso significa que no es una pelea normal como la de todos los días.

Akane – ummmm

Nabiki – Akane, te has enterado algo sobre una apuesta?

Akane- si y seguro que tu sabias todo esto. Me equivoco?.

Nabiki – bueno dime que es lo que sabes y yo te diré lo que se.

Akane - no se si decírtelo

Nabiki – porque, acaso no confías en mi.

Akane – no se, alo mejor no es la misma apuesta y no estoy segura si contártelo, es que seguro que me después me chantajeas para que tu no digas nada. (Nabiki se estaba molestando un poco por lo que su hermana le decía).

Nabiki – en esta ocasión hago una excepción pero tienes que confiar en mi hermanito, mira a que seguro que tiene que ver contigo, Ranma y con algo que pasara mañana.

Akane – si

Nabiki – pues cuéntamelo

Akane- vale, Ranma se ha estado portando conmigo muy diferente, ha sido más caballero, muy atento, más simpático, más romántico, más…

Nabiki – ya, ya, ya lo pillo, que se ha portado contigo como un hombre y no como un crio que solo quiere pelearse contigo.

Ranma "por lo que ha dicho Akane, parece que le gusta como me portaba con ella, bueno incluso a mi me gustaba ver que no discutíamos tanto"

Akane- si eso es, bueno continuo o no...

Nabiki- si, si continua

Akane- bueno en muchas ocasiones casi nos besamos (sonrojándose por lo que había dicho), yo pensaba que el quería, pero después me entere que solo se estaba aprovechando de mi, yo creí que le gustaba y que se estaba enamorando de mi pero el solo me a utilizado para ganar una apuesta con sus amigos. Y yo, yo…

Nabiki- tu que Akane?

Akane- yo termine besándolo bueno el empezó pero yo solo me deje llevar hasta que recordé el reto y le pegue. Me siento muy mal Nabiki, me siento utilizada

Ella no pudo hablar más ya que se sentía muy mal y empezó a llorar teniendo sus manos sobre su cara. Nabiki estaba muy confusa, por un lado sabia que había perdió mucho dinero porque aposto con mucha gente que el perdería esa apuesta porque pensaba que su hermana nunca se dejaría besar por el, pero por otro lado veía a su hermana sufrir tanto que no sabia que hacer con ella. Entonces solo se acerco más a su hermana y la abrazo. Akane se agarro mas a su hermana, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Nabiki se sentía muy rara en esa situación, ella no era de esas personas que abrazan a sus hermanas pero sentía que su hermana pequeña la necesitaba.

En cambio, Ranma estaba afuera sufriendo, estaba viendo como ella lloraba y ese era su punto débil, no podía ver como sufría, como lloraba, tenia unas ganas inmensas de entrar por la ventana pero no se sentiría a gusto estando Nabiki con ellos.

Nabiki – Akane porque te crees que no tengo novio. (Akane levanto su mirada que tenia en el hombro de su hermana y la miro), pues porque no quiero sufrir, no quiero estar sufriendo por un chico. Se nota que tu estas enamorada del el y se que tu lo quieres.

Akane – pero que dices.., yo querer a ese baka y mas ahora que se que es un insensible y egoísta y que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás…

Nabiki – a mi no me engañas hermanita, se que tu le quieres y se que lo perdonaras aunque ha estado muy mal lo que ha hecho pero, creo que en el amor todo es posible y se que le importas mucho. Siempre esta contigo y siempre te protege de todo. Si no te quisiera, entonces no creo que estuviera aquí en esta casa, creo que si no te quisiera el no le haría caso a su padre y se largaría de aquí.

Akane – tu no lo conoces Nabiki, el tiene honor y yo también y por honor a nuestras familias estamos prometidos.

Nabiki – ya que estamos hablando con confianzas dime, tu lo quieres?

Akane – yo...

Ranma estaba muy nervioso, estaba escuchando todo con mucha atención.

Akane – yo...

Nabiki – no hace falta que me lo digas, no te quiero forzar a que me lo cuentes. Ahora que piensas hacer con el?

Akane – no lo se.

Nabiki - bueno yo me voy, te dejo para que descanses, estas mejor ahora hermanita?

Akane le sonrió – si Nabiki y no se lo cuentes a los demás.

Nabiki – Solo si me pagas 1000 yens.

Akane – queeeee...?

Nabiki – era broma, claro que no les contare nada confía en mi. Ah Akane, sabes? me siento muy culpable por no haber parado esto, yo sabia lo de la apuesta y no te dije nada porque creía con no lo besarías. Lo siento Akane.

Akane – no tienes la culpa de nada, y no te preocupes por mí, ya me siento mejor. Gracias Nabiki.

Nabiki le guiñaba el ojo antes de irse – confía en mi para lo que quieras, adiós.

Akane – buenas noches Nabiki.

Nabiki salio de su habitación y Akane se volvió a quedar sola pero esta vez no estaba llorando, solo se quedo pensando en todo lo que había hablado con su hermana. Ella estaba tumbada en su cama mirando al frente donde tenía una foto donde aparecían todos sus amigos y amigas incluyendo a Ranma. Dio un gran suspiro y dijo – Que voy hacer ahora?

Ranma todavía seguía afuera de la ventana, estaba muy confuso, no sabia que hacer. Entonces se dejo caer al suelo, salto la muralla del dojo y salio corriendo por las calles de Nerima. Tenia que irse a pensar en todo, estaba muy estresado, deprimido, nervioso, confuso y dolorido. Corría tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado. Se encontraba en las afueras de Nerima, en un sitio solitario. Allí se sentó sobre un roca y pensaba en lo que debería hacer.

La noche paso y llego la mañana. Amaneció un día muy bonito, todos estaban desayunando, ahora ambos jóvenes comían con más ganas ya que la noche anterior apenas comieron. Aunque no se miraban ni se hablaban, ambos tenían la cara cansada de no haber dormido mucho. Se prepararon y llegaron a la escuela. Akane se fue con sus amigas y el se fue con los suyos.

Hiroshi – bueno Ranma, hoy termina el reto, que la llegaste a besar?

Ranma – pues no.

Daisuke- pero, tenias dos semanas y ni siquiera has podido besarla, bua no eres muy bueno en conquistar a una mujer, yo al menos he besado a yuka algunas veces.

Ranma – pues me alegro por ti, toma este es el dinero que apostamos.

Les dio el dinero y se largo de allí, se fue a subirse a un árbol.

Voz- Ranmaaaa...

Ranma miro para debajo de donde estaba en el árbol y se encontró con Nabiki.

Ranma- que quieres...

Nabiki – pues quería darte la enhorabuena por haber ganado la apuesta.

Ranma – pues te equivocas Nabiki, yo no lo he ganado, perdí.

Nabiki- que, pero si llegaste a besar a mi hermana, ella me lo dijo.

Ranma – da igual, yo les dije a mis amigos que no la bese así que déjame solo por favor.

Nabiki – me sorprendes cuñadito, no sabia fueses capaz de perder un reto.

Ranma- eso me da igual, adiós.

Ranma salto de un árbol a otro hasta que desapareció de la vista de Nabiki.

Nabiki – tengo que contárselo a Akane.

Enseguida se fue a buscar a Akane, la encontró con sus amigas y la separo un momento.

Akane- dime que te pasa, porque estas asfixiada.

Nabiki- espera que respire un poco... ya, escucha Akane tengo algo muy importante que decirte, aunque en otra ocasión te cobraría pero esta vez, después de lo de anoche te lo perdono.

Akane – venga dime lo que es...

Nabiki- pues

Yuca – venga Akane vamonos o llegaremos tarde,

Akane – me lo dices después Nabiki

Nabiki – pero... (Ya las amigas de Akane se la llevaron a clase).

Ninguno de los dos se miraba, ni hablaban. Cuando las clases terminaron, Ranma fue el primero en salir de la clase y salio corriendo. Akane lo miro pensando "adonde ira este". Ella fue con su amigas a las taquillas y saco de el sus zapatos. Al ponérselos noto que había algo dentro de una zapatilla, así que se lo quito y vio un papel doblado adentro. Lo abrió y decía:-

_Para Akane,_

_Reúnete conmigo esta tarde en el parque del laberinto donde una vez te dije que te quería creyendo que eres Nabiki, yo ya estaré alli esperándote, por eso me fui rápido para llegar y estar tranquilo. Necesito hablar contigo de todo lo que paso estos días._

_Si no vienes y me dejas plantado, yo me tomare eso como que no te importa esta relación y decidiré marcharme de tu casa para dejarte sola para que seas feliz. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado y me gustaría arreglar esto. Espero que vengas._

_Te espero_

_Ranma._

Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y rápido, no sabia si ir o no a encontrarse con el. Se sentía muy dolida por saber que la había utilizado pero también quería arreglar las cosas con el. Cuando leyó otra vez la carta y al leer la parte "_Si no vienes y me dejas plantado, yo me tomare eso como que no te importa esta relación y decidiré marcharme de tu casa para dejarte sola para que seas feliz" – _su corazón dio un vuelco que sabia que no lo quería perder por una estupida apuesta, entonces salio corriendo al parque dejando a sus amigas atrás. – no puedo dejar que las cosas se estropeen por un simple beso.

Ella llego al parque del laberinto y se perdió adentro del laberinto, Seguía andando y andando hasta que se encontró acorralada y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Ranma. El parecía muy serio y confiado, se acerco ella y le dio una rosa. Ella lo cogio pero no sabia que pensar ni que decir. Ambos estaban callados con la mirada en el suelo pensando en lo que irían a decir, de pronto ambos se miraron y hablaron a la misma vez.

Ranma- Akane yo...

Akane- Ranma...

Ranma- tu primero.

Akane- pues que era lo que me querías hablar.

Ranma- yo, yo quería pedirte perdón por lo que ha pasado, sabes que nunca me resisto a un reto y que nunca he perdido ninguno, bueno a mí me retaron a besarte, yo acepte no por el dinero sino porque decían que yo no me atrevería.

Akane- y por eso aceptaste (mirando decepcionada)

Ranma- Akane al principio lo veía como un reto pero luego no lo veía así, me empezaba a gustar eso de salir solos al cine, a comer juntos, al parque y el baile. Me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo asolas.

Akane- pero podrías haber confiado en mi y habérmelo contado, yo...

Ranma- Akane si te lo hubiese Akane me dejas besarte es para ganar una apuesta, contado seguro me hubieras pegado con tu Mazo y mandado volar muy lejos, por eso no te dije nada sobre la apuesta.

Akane- pero me utilizaste para ganar un estúpido reto, y si te retan a besar a Shampoo o a otra chica también lo harías?

Ranma no contesto, se sentía humillado.

Akane- ahora estarás contento que has ganado la apuesta verdad, por eso insistías tanto en querer besarme, por eso decías que te gustaba, que era bonita pero todo era una mentira tuya para ganar.

Ranma – lo que te dije era verdad y no una mentira, y yo no he ganado el reto.

Akane- y yo que creía que te empezaba a gustar y ... queee has dicho, que no has ganado el reto?

Ranma- no.

Akane- pero si me besaste, porque no has ganado

Ranma- porque yo dije que no te había besado y ya esta.

Akane estaba sorprendida de lo que el había dicho.

Ranma – Akane (ella lo mira directo a los ojos)

Akane – si Ranma...

Ranma- lo estuve pensando mucho anoche y te quiero decir algo muy importante.

Akane- dime Ranma (su corazón estaba tan acelerado y sentía sus mejillas muy acaloradas de los nervios que sentía dentro de ella).

Ranma- yo lo he pasado muy bien contigo en estas dos semanas, no lo he pensado como un reto sino como algo que yo quería hacer contigo y que no me atrevía hacerlo, pero ahora se lo que siento por ti y quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho, y no solo eso sino que también te… te… te..qu.. quiero Akane y lamento mucho haberte hecho pasarlo tan mal por mi culpa.

Akane- Ranma... (El, el mi quiere?)

Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que

Akane- pues yo no se que hacer, lo he pasado muy mal sabes, me has usado y yo creía lo hacías porque yo te gustaba

Ranma – ya te lo he dicho, al principio solo era como un juego pero luego lo hacia porque me gustaba estar contigo realmente.

Akane- ummm

Ranma- Akane te quería preguntar algo importante y depende de lo que me respondas dependerá lo que yo haré.

Akane- Dime Ranma...

Ranma- Akane, se que te hecho sufrir mucho con el reto y que has llorado por mi culpa, me siento mal por todo lo que ha pasado pero quiero que sepas que cuando yo estaba contigo no fingía, contigo en estas dos semanas lo he pasado muy bien y estaba muy a gusto contigo. Akane sabes que nunca me he decido con cual de las prometidas me quedaría pero yo lo tengo decidido, siempre lo he tenido decidido solo que no me atrevía a decirlo, pero ahora te lo voy a decir, Akane quiero que tu seas mi única prometida, que seas mi única novia Akane.

Akane- yo no se Ranma, me duele mucho lo que has hecho y...

Ranma- Akane (se acerca a ella), sino no aceptas yo no tendré nada que hacer aquí así que me iré.

Akane – a que te refieres con eso?

Ranma- pues..., quiero que las cosas entre nosotros se arregle, quiero estar contigo como en estas dos semanas, como novios que están enamorados de verdad. Pero sino quieres perdonarme lo entenderé, me iré de aquí para que puedas ser feliz con quien tu quieras. (El agacho su mirada hacia el suelo y se giro para irse)

Akane se agarro al brazo de el y le dio la vuelta. Ranma se sorprendió que ella lo agarrara – Ranma ahora que veo que estas muy arrepentido, pues te perdono. (Entonces ambos se abrazaron por un buen rato, el necesitaba ese abrazo de ella al igual que ella de el) – pero prométeme que no te iras, yo no quiero que te vayas Ranma porque quiero estar siempre contigo.

Ranma la miro a la cara, la levanta en vuelo y empieza a dar vueltas con ella. Después la baja y se queda unos segundo mirándola a los ojos y poco a poco se acercaron sus caras hasta llegar a ese beso. Al principio era un beso tierno, rozando los labios pero después era más apasionado como si ninguno quisiera separarse, al hacerles falta el aire ambos se separaron. Ambos estaban muy felices, por fin lo que habían deseado en silencio durante mucho tiempo se había cumplido.

Ambos se abrazaron por un largo tiempo, se sentían muy a gusto. Después de un rato Ranma la separa y la mira a la cara.

Ranma- gracias Akane por haberme perdonado, te quiero mucho sabes.

Akane- yo, yo también Ranma

Ranma- también que (mostrando un picara sonrisa)

Akane- (muy sonrojada de la vergüenza) yo, yo también te quiero.

Ambos se volvieron a abrazar.

Ranma- No me imagino mi vida con otra que no seas tú.

Akane – gracias.

Akane lo miro a la cara, puso sus manos en el pecho de el, se puso de puntillas y le dio un tierno y corto beso.

Ranma- y eso porque fue.

Akane- (sonriéndole como mas le gusta a el) Crees que una novia tenga que tener algún motivo para besar a su novio.

Ranma mas sonrojado le indico que no con la cabeza. En eso se puso de puntillas otra vez y le dio otro tierno y corto beso.

Ranma – esto me esta gustando mucho.

Akane- a mi también.

Ya entrada la noche ambos regresaban juntos a casa y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios que ninguno conseguía borrar.

Akane- mmm… oye, Ranma.

Ranma- que pasa?

Akane- bueno…., tu crees que deberíamos decirles algo a la familia? Es que si se lo contamos que somos novios seguro que nos casan esta noche mismo, y… bueno… yo creo que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos, digo algún si que me gustaría casarme pero no ahora.

Ranma- entonces algún día te gustaría casarte conmigo.

Akane- sip, solo contigo.

Ranma- tienes razón, puede que lo mejor seria mantenerlo en secreto por ahora y actuar como siempre, no crees?

Akane (algo molesta y decepcionada) - como siempre? Eso quiere decir que vas a seguir humillándome e insultándome.

Ranma- no, claro que no, a mi me gustaría seguir como hemos estado estas últimas semanas como novios, bueno ahora lo somos (jugando con sus pulgares y un poco sonrojado).

Akane- y yo también.

Ranma pasó su brazo alrededor de Akane abrazándola contra él y siguieron su camino hasta casa abrazados.

Una vez en casa y después de haber cenado cada uno se fue a su habitación, Akane se puso el pijama y se acostó en su cama muy feliz y sin nerviosa de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, pero también cansada y pronto se durmió.

Un rato más tarde se escuchó como se abría su ventana y las cortinas se movieron por el aire.

Akane estaba tan dormida que no se dio cuenta de nada.

Ranma entró en la habitación y cerró la ventana- Akane, estas despierta?

Se acercó a la cama y la vio dormir tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en los labios "se ve tan hermosa", "será mejor que salga de aquí antes de que despierte o pensará que soy un pervertido y me apaleará.." Se giró y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando escuchó la voz de Akane- mmmm… Ranma ..mmmm…

" se a despertado?" volvió a acercarse a la cama y se sonrojó notablemente al ver que su prometida seguía dormida y le estaba nombrando en sueños "esta soñando conmigo? Que clase de sueño será?" se acercó mas a ella y se quedó mirándola unos instantes "es tan bonita, me quedaría observándola dormir toda la noche" subió su mano hasta la mejilla de ella y la acarició suavemente, empezó a fijarse en sus labios que permanecían entreabiertos y sintió muchas ganas de besarlos nuevamente "no puedo besarla ahora, está dormida y como la despierte soy hombre muerto" se inclinó un poco sobre ella para poder aspirar su aroma antes de irse "mmm… huele tan bien" en esos momentos Akane empezó a despertarse y abrió un poco los ojos, Ranma no se había dado cuenta y seguía inclinado sobre ella y con los ojos cerrados.

Akane- Ranma? Qu..qu..que haces?

Ranma se separó asustado de ella- yo, pues yo, veras, no podía dormir y vine a ver si estabas despierta y…

Akane- Pero no entiendo que hacías inclinado sobre mí, en mi habitación y a estas horas de la noche, eres un pervert..mmmm..

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más Ranma la cayó con un apasionado beso, que Akane correspondió de igual manera, sin separar sus labios, Ranma se acostó en la cama de Akane con una mano sobre el colchón y otra en la nuca de ella, la joven enlazó sus piernas con las de él mientras seguían besándose con frenesí, sus cuerpos se rozaban mucho, la excitación era muy grande, no paraban de besarse. Ranma dejo de besar la boca de Akane y empezó y bajar por su cuello. Ante este la chica se le escapo un pequeño gemido de placer indicando que le gustaba lo que el le estaba haciendo. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas muy fuerte. El estaba encima de ella besando su cuello, le dio la vuelta quedando ella encima. El empezó a besarla con mucho amor y pasión mientras tocaba la suave piel de su espalda. Ella no sabia si era verdad o estaba en un sueño, siempre había soñada con estar así con el. Ranma estuvo un rato acariciando la espalda de ella por debajo del pijama, mientras ella iba tocando los brazos fuertes de el, después fue desabrochándole los botones del pijama de el para poder tocar su pecho. A el no le molesto en absoluto ya que dejo de tocar la espalda de ella y empezó a bajar su mano por debajo del pijama de ella para tocar su trasero y sus piernas. Ella sentía un poco de vergüenza de la manera que el la estaba tocando pero no le importaba ya que sabia que el la quería a ella y ninguna otra mas. (si las otras se enteran de esto seguro que se morirían de la envidia)... Bueno a lo que iba, Akane ya había quitado todos los botones del pijama de Ranma, pero por desgracia tenia su camisa de tirantes debajo del pijama así que aunque le daba vergüenza se armo de valor y le levanto la camisa y se la quitó, dejándole solo con el pantalón del pijama. Entonces ella se giro para quedar debajo de el y así poder tocar su cuerpo mejor. Ranma a estar arriba de ella ya no podía tocar su trasero así que se dejo tocar por ella, se sentía muy bien de que ella lo tocase. "si ella me quito la camisa, pues yo haré lo mismo con ella". Paro de besarla y la miro a la cara. – Akane te molestaría que yo te, te, te... quitase la parte de arriba de tu pijama.

Akane- no para nada "que vergüenza, que vergüenza"

Para la suerte de Ranma era un pijama de verano sin botones así que solo tenia que quitárselo por encima. Al librarse de la parte de arriba del pijama vio que ella no llevaba sostén. La visión de el era de deseo "es tan hermosa… es.. es .. simplemente perfecta", ella se sentía bastante avergonzada de que el la mirara así y se tapo con sus sabanas.

Ranma- que tienes vergüenza que tu novio te mire?

Akane- si pero como no dices nada pues creo que alo mejor...

Ranma- pues alo mejor nada, no pienses cosas que no son, a que ibas a decir que no los tienes igual que las demás verdad

Akane- si

Ranma- pues sabes, te miraba porque me gustaba mucho verte a si, por primera vez sin que me golpees ni que pienses que soy un pervertido, tú me has dado permiso y yo solo veía lo que es mío, además no pienses en las otras porque sabes que solo me importas tú. No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, porque eres preciosa, no cambiaria nada de ti.

Akane- gracias (el se acerco, se echo encima de ella y le quito las sabanas.

Ranma- Akane, de verdad, eres muy muy hermosa...

Akane- Ranma...

Ranma- si...?

Akane- que quieres decir con eso de 'yo solo veía lo que es mío' (dijo con una linda sonrisa)

Ranma- pues que este cuerpecito tuyo ahora me pertenece solo a mi ya que eres mi novia y se que algún día serás mi mujer.

Akane- entonces tu cuerpo me pertenece también no es así?

Ranma- pues si.

Ella lo abrazo muy fuerte, ambos sentían por primera vez el roce de sus pechos desnudos. sentían un calor muy agradable de estar así.

después de un rato, siguieron besándose, tocándose. La excitación fue creciendo tanto, que ella lo noto, noto como el miembro de el estaba excitado. Empezó a rozarse contra ella, la excitación crecía mas y mas, al igual que sus respiraciones, el besaba el cuello de ella, mientras tocaba con sus manos sus piernas ya que se había liberado de su pantalón del pijama hacia un rato. Ella mientras disfrutaba mucho con todo lo que estaba haciendo. Ranma solo llevaba sus boxers y ella sus braguitas. Solo una sabana los cubría. Ambos estaban muy excitados, Ranma ya no aguanto más y empezó a bajar lentamente la última prenda que le quedaba a ella. Ella se asusto bastante. Ella cojio su mano y paro a Ranma para que no bajase sus braguitas. El la miro un poco avergonzado.

Ranma- lo siento Akane si te ha molestado.

Akane- Ranma yo, no creo que sea lo mejor ahora, yo no estoy preparada para hacer esto, yo quiero un poco mas de tiempo.

Ranma- esta bien, y lo siento.

Akane- no tienes que sentirlo, ya lo haremos algún día pero no esta noche, no me siento preparada para eso.

Ranma- esta bien, lo haremos cuando tu estas preparada.

Akane- Ranma

Ranma- si Akane

Akane- Te quiero

Ranma – yo también te quiero Akane.

Akane- Ranma?

Ranma- si

Akane- te das cuenta que estamos juntos gracias a el reto, y que todo esto fue por un beso.

Ranma- ya, pero casi te pierdo

Akane- No te preocupes que sabes una cosa yo te quiero mas...

Ranma- que

Akane lo beso y le dijo – yo te quiero mucho mas que tu a mí.

Ranma la agarró por la cintura, - eso no te lo crees ni tú, porque yo te quiero mucho, mucho más. (y le dio un largo y apasionado beso).

Se quedaron abrazados en la cama por un rato, luego se levantaron y se pusieron sus ropas. Cuando Ranma estaba alado de la ventana listo para irse,

Toc, Toc, Toc

Akane le da un rápido beso a Ranma y le dice que se vaya para no descubrirlo.

Akane- te quiero Ranma, hasta mañana.

Ranma le dio otro rápido beso – te quiero Akane.

(que cursi no...)

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Ya Ranma había salido de la habitación.

Akane- quien es.

Katumi- Akane puedo entrar.

Akane- si entra Katumi.

Al entrar su hermana la ve acostada y con el pelo revuelto.

Akane- querías algo Katumi.

Katumi (mostrando como siempre una gran sonrisa) nada querida hermanita, solo quería darte las buenas noches.

Katumi le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hermana menor y se marcho de la habitación. "seguro que Ranma estuvo con ella, jijijijiji tiene el pelo todo revuelto".

En los días siguientes, la relación entro ellos era mucho mejor ahora ya que al principio no quería que sospecharon para que no los casaran tan pronto pero con el paso de los días, hablaron con sus padres para que no los obliguen a casarse de inmediato porque querían disfrutar de la relación de novios. Con respecto a los demás, lo tuvieron que aceptar porque la pareja les dijo que se quieren y que nadie lo va a destruir esa relación.

Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi se quedaron muy tristes pero con el tiempo encontraron a alguien de quien enamorarse. Shampoo con Mousse, Ukyo con Ryoga, Kodashi con un chico de la escuela y Kuno con Nabiki.

Todos felices... o que bonito. FIN.

Notas de autoras

Meli-chan- esto nos ha costado lo nuestro pero lo logramos. Espero que os haya gustado como a mí. Este fic lo hemos escrito entre las dos. Bueno por fin termino esta historia pero seguiremos escribiendo más fics. También este capitulo escribí la lemon, es la primera vez que escribo con lemon así que no seáis muy duros conmigo.

Khrysta – Fiiiiiin! Os ha gustado el final o esperabais otra cosa? Bueno, yo estoy satisfecha con este fic.

Te salio muy bien el lemon Meli-Chan, sigue escribiendo mas!

Quiero agradecerle a mi hermana Silvia-chan su ayuda, no teníamos muy claro como reconciliarlos y ella nos dio la idea de que Ranma dijera perder el reto¡¡Un beso mu grande pa ti one-chan!

No olviden dejar sus reviews


End file.
